El regalo bajo la luna
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Recordaba el lugar, había estado con él allí la primera vez que habían viajado juntos. Esa vez, él se había convertido en la manecilla del reloj lunar para activar el hechizo. Esta vez, él detendría el tiempo para ella. Orphen&Cleao.
1. Perdidos en el bosque

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorceror Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 1: "Perdidos en el bosque"

En la espesura del bosque...

Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que deambulaban por aquel camino en el que solo se veían más y más árboles. Nuevamente reconocían como familiar un tronco de forma particular que yacía frente a ellos. Habían estado caminando en círculos todo éste tiempo. Uno de los viajantes, un hechicero de profundos ojos marrones y de temperamento irritable, comenzaba a desesperarse y culpaba por la situación a la muchacha de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos azules que caminaba unos metros delante de él. El joven aprendiz de hechicero (un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos de color verde) al notar el malhumor de su maestro prefirió permanecer callado.

Orphen¿Y ahora por donde¿Eh, Cleao? - Dirigiéndose a la joven muchacha exasperado-

Cleao: Eh... yo... es por allá... o tal vez por allá - Decía señalando hacia distintas direcciones, estaba confundida.

Orphen¡Es todo culpa tuya¡Si no te hubiéramos hecho caso ya estaríamos en el pueblo!

Cleao: Lo siento Orphen - replicó ella - De todas formas podrías no haberme hecho caso - dijo desafiando al hechicero.

Orphen¿¡Que¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que quería guiarnos hasta la ciudad¡Niña tonta¿Por qué demonios le hice caso?

Ahora era Cleao quien se había enfadado tras oír aquellas palabras del hechicero.

Cleao¡Bien¡Pues yo me voy!- Dijo testarudamente- Veremos quien llega primero a la ciudad. Vamos Leki - dijo a su pequeña mascota, un cachorro de Dragón Lobo, que la miraba aturdido.

Majic: Pero Maestro ¿No cree que es muy peligroso que Cleao vaya sola?

Orphen: Déjala. Es ella quien quiere irse - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Majic: Maestro...

Orphen¡No se hable más! Tomaremos aquella dirección - dijo señalando entre unos árboles, dando la espalda a Cleao, quien se alejaba en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían sus amigos.

Mientras la muchacha se alejaba más y más para adentrarse en aquel espeso bosque. Estaba anocheciendo pero ella no lo había notado pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, caminando con la mirada perdida.

Estaba enfadada, no podía creer como la había tratado aquel hechicero cuando ella solo quería ayudar.

Cleao¡Aaahhh! - Gritó descargando su ira -¡Ese Orphen¡Es un grosero ¿Cómo ha podido tratarme así?! - dijo bajando el tono de voz-...yo solo intentaba ayudar.

a su cachorro, que caminaba a su lado, como esperando una respuesta de él. Luego dirigió su mirada al cielo, notando que ya había anochecido y el cielo se encontraba completamente bañado de estrellas.

Orphen: Al fin llegamos al pueblo, después de tanto vagar en ese bosque - dijo admirando las casas que se alzaban delante de ellos-.

Majic: Maestro... Cleao aún no ha llegado. ¿No le preocupa?

Orphen: - Mirando el cielo pensó ¡Niña tonta!...donde se habrá metido.

Majic: - Notó a Orphen distraído tras su pregunta- ¿Maestro...?

Orphen: No te preocupes, ya regresará - aunque en su mente aquellas palabra no lo tranquilizaban: Cleao...-.

Cleao: Esto es culpa de Orphen - decía quejosamente- si él no me hubiera tratado así yo no estaría sola en este horrendo bosque, y perdida - dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

Intentó encontrar una forma de regresar pero ya era muy tarde y los caminos se encontraban tan oscuros que la sola idea de recorrerlos aterrorizaba a la muchacha.

Rendida, se sentó en una roca que se ubicaba en el centro del pequeño claro donde ella se encontraba.

Se aferró muy fuerte a Leki.

Cleao: Tengo miedo... Orphen.

En la posada...

Orphen: Voy a caminar - dijo, sin mirar a su aprendiz, al salir por la puerta.

Aunque su maestro no lo admitiera, Majic sabía que Orphen se preocupaba por Cleao y que, efectivamente, él había salido a buscarla.

El cansancio lo invadió pero sabía que no podía abandonar la búsqueda. No podía abandonarla a ella.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin encontrarla que por su mente cruzaban las mas horrendas escenas donde la vida de Cleao corría peligro.

Acelerando el paso sentía que algo no andaba bien. Llego a un pequeño claro donde yacía Cleao, en el piso. Su cuerpo inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera un pequeño movimiento. Orphen se acercó... temiendo lo peor. Ella estaba...


	2. Comienza un nuevo viaje

**Diclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 2: " Comienza un nuevo viaje"

Llego a un pequeño claro donde yacía Cleao, en el piso. Su cuerpo inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera un pequeño movimiento. Orphen se acercó...temiendo lo peor. Ella estaba...

Recostada sobre la hierba, plácidamente dormida.

Una tranquilidad recorría aquel claro en el que sólo se escuchaba el canto de las cigarras. En el aire se podían divisar cientos de pequeñas luces provenientes de las luciérnagas que revoloteaban por ahí. Orphen sonrió.

Cleao apoyada sobre su costado derecho abrazaba a Leki, quien dormía junto a su ama enroscado en sí mismo.

Aquella escena.

Orphen: -Susurró- Cleao...

Se inclinó a su lado y se quedó allí observándola por un momento.

Suavemente con su mano quitó un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro de la muchacha para dejar al descubierto el rostro de ella. A pesar del ruido que había hecho Orphen, Cleao no se había despertado.

Orphen: - Pensando: Que distinta se ve así-

Lentamente, para no despertarla, la tomó entre sus brazos, y se dirigió de regreso al pueblo. Sabía que Majic se preocuparía si no regresaban pronto.

Leki caminó junto a Orphen todo el camino de regreso a la posada alternando la mirada entre el hechicero y su ama.

Ya faltaba poco para salir de aquel condenado bosque que había retenido tanto a los jóvenes. Orphen mirando a Cleo se sorprendió al ver que ésta abría lentamente los ojos. Dirigió una breve mirada a quien la llevaba en brazos y nuevamente cerró los ojos para sumirse en el sueño.

Al otro día...

Un pequeño rayo de luz penetraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Alguien despertaba tras un largo sueño. No sabía porque pero se sentía totalmente descansada. Hacía ya demasiado que no dormía tan bien.

Cleao lentamente se incorporó en la cama. Frunció suavemente los ojos al sentir la luz de lleno en su mirada. De pronto notó que ya no se encontraba en aquel claro en el bosque y que bajo su cuerpo había una cama de verdad, ya no estaba recostada en aquel colchón de hierba fría ¿Pero cómo?.

No podía recordar como había llegado ahí por mas que lo intentase. Miró a Leki que seguía dormido a los pies de la cama y decidió no despertarlo.

Era tarde, seguro Majic y Orphen ya se encontraban desayunando. Se vistió y bajo las escaleras para encontrar que, efectivamente, sus amigos, se encontraban en una mesa junto a la ventana mientras una señora amablemente les servía el desayuno.

Cleao¡Aahh! - Dijo suavemente mientras de desperezaba- ¡Buenos días! - y en ella se dibujó una gran sonrisa-

Majic: Vaya Cleao, parece que estas de muy buen humor.

Cleao: Si, es que dormí muy bien.

Orphen: Ya era hora de que despertaras¿No crees? - Dijo dirigiéndose a Cleao sin apartar la mirada del pedazo de pan al que estaba untándole mantequilla.

Cleao¿¡¡Queeé!!? - respondió ésta en reproche al comentario de Orphen - pero que dices... si es a ti a quien siempre tenemos que esperar que te despiertes y cuando lo haces es de muy malhumor.

Orphen ignoró aquellas palabras de la joven.

Cleao: Además ni siquiera recuerdo como es que llegué a la posada - Dijo intentando recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior-

Majic: Ah. ¿Pero es que acaso no lo recuerdas?

Cleao lo miró de forma incrédula.

Orphen bajo la mesa dio un pisotón a Majic haciendo que este se callara. El aprendiz enseguida entendió que su maestro no quería que dijera a Cleao lo sucedido. Que él había salido en busca de ella. Después de todo Orphen era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que se había preocupado por su amiga y había ido tras ella.

Majic: Pues... - dijo con expresión de dolor en su rostro- yo tampoco lo sé.

Cleao se quedó mirándolo y luego desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Y a pesar de que la noche anterior había estado cubierto de un manto estrellado, hoy era muy diferente. Incluso minutos antes ella había sido testigo del último rayo de sol, aquel que la despertó. Una tormenta se acercaba, se podía ver como las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo provocando que el día se oscureciera mas y mas.

Cleao: Que día triste... - dijo depositando nuevamente los ojos en sus dos amigos- Orphen... ¿Qué haremos?.

Orphen: - Mirando por la ventana - Saldremos lo antes posible, así no nos alcanzará la tormenta.

Majic: Pero maestro...

Cleao: Orphen... ¿Estas loco? Es muy peligroso.

Orphen: Se hará así, el que quiera viene conmigo o pueden quedarse aquí - Sentenció el hechicero.

Cleao se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Sabía que no necesitaba decirle a Orphen que iría a donde él fuera.

Al rato golpearon la puerta de su habitación.

Cleao¿Quién es?.

Majic: Soy yo Cleao, Majic.

Sin necesidad de una respuesta el muchacho abrió la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a la muchacha, quien se encontraba cabizbaja, con Leki recostado en su falda.

Majic¿Qué te sucede? Desde la partida de Licorice haz estado con la mirada un poco triste.

Cleao: Es... solo que la extraño. ¿Sabes? Ella era como mi hermana pequeña, la que nunca tuve. Además, era bonito no ser la única mujer viajando con Orphen. No me malentiendas, me encanta viajar con ustedes pero es solo... hay ciertas cosas que solo podía contarle a ella, ya sabes, por ser mujer.

Majic: Entiendo. Pero... anímate. No es normal en ti estar tan triste. Además sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros de lo que sea Cleao.

Cleao dirigió una mirada a su amigo y sonrió.

Cleao: Tienes razón - dijo muy animada - Pero... hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Orphen tiene tanta prisa en partir? No entiendo cual es el apuro.

Majic la miró, el tampoco entendía porque su maestro necesitaba tan desesperadamente partir, incluso cuando una gran tormenta aproximaba. En otro momento él habría decidido prudentemente esperar a que ésta pasara para partir, ya que no tenían ningún apuro o destino fijo, o al menos eso era lo que, tanto Majic como Cleao, creían.


	3. Una importuna tormenta

**Diclairmer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 3: "Una importuna tormenta"

Hacía ya una hora que los tres viajeros habían dejado atrás aquella posada, aquel pueblo. El día se veía cada vez más oscuro, incluso, por momentos, pareciera que era de noche. El viento era cada vez mas fuerte y los truenos parecían escucharse cada vez mas cerca.

De pronto, todo se iluminó, cuando un rayo partió la tierra no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Orphen y sus amigos.

Cleao¡Aaahhh! - gritó tras el susto que aquel rayo le había dado-¡Orpheeen espérame! - gritó asustada corriendo hacia él y aferrándose al brazo del chico - Orphen... tengo miedo. ¿Por qué haces esto¿A donde nos dirigimos?

Cleao sin obtener respuesta alguna a sus preguntas se quedó mirando a Orphen, quien caminaba con paso decidido y la vista fija en el camino.

La muchacha se aferró con mas fuerza al brazo del hechicero tras la caída de un segundo rayo, más potente, muy cerca de ellos.

Cleao: Orphen…

De pronto una gota cayó en el pálido rostro de la muchacha, le siguió otra. Había empezado a llover. Con más frecuencia iban cayendo, hasta convertirse en un denso manto de lluvia. Apenas se veía el camino.

Orphen: Debemos refugiarnos - dijo sin mirar a sus compañeros-

Majic: Pero Maestro… ¿Dónde? No parece haber nada por aquí, ni un pueblo.

Orphen inspeccionó aquel lugar con la mirada hasta que finalmente encontró un hendidura en unas rocas, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. No era muy profunda pero servía para que ellos tres se protegieran de la lluvia.

Orphen: Allí hay una especie de cueva. Nos quedaremos en ella hasta que la tormenta pase.

Cleao: - Ya en la cueva- ¡¡Era hora que nos refugiáramos¡¿No crees?! - dijo enfadada a Orphen, mientras estrujaba su vestido para quitarse el agua de encima, estaba empapada de pies a cabezas, al igual que sus amigos, aunque a Orphen no parecía molestarle-

Orphen¡Tú eres la que quiso venir¡Yo no te he obligado!

Majic: Maestro…Cleao… Por favor, no peleen.

Orphen y Cleao¡No te metas Majic! - respondieron al mismo tiempo-

Majic, que conocía perfectamente el temperamento del hechicero y la muchacha, sabía que esto no podía terminar bien. Aunque tras aquella respuesta de parte de ambos decidió callarse.

Hacía casi dos años que viajaban juntos y había recibido demasiados maltratos de parte de Orphen y Cleao como para no aprender a mantenerse fuera de sus discusiones.

Con la excusa de que era parte de su entrenamiento le hacían cargar el equipaje de todos durante el viaje, en incluso le habían golpeado por ciertos comentarios que el joven había hecho. Aún así, amaba viajar con sus amigos. Habían vivido demasiado juntos.

Aunque había logrado ingresar en la torre de los colmillos (prestigiosa escuela de hechicería y sede de los más grandes hechiceros del continente), decidió abandonarla al poco tiempo de haber ingresado. Él lo sabía, no solo quería ser un gran hechicero, sino ser reconocido como el mejor aprendiz de Orphen. Majic lo admiraba mucho.

Cleao¡¡Eres un insensible!! - gritaba la joven a Orphen-

Orphen¡¡Y tú eres una malcriada!!

Cleao odiaba que él la llamara así. Aunque ella venía de una familia privilegiada, había decidido viajar junto a él sin importarle nada.

Cleao¿Eso piensas? - dijo suavemente, bajando la mirada hasta fijar sus ojos en el piso-

Orphen la miro confundido. No espera aquella reacción de la muchacha, más bien esperaba que le gritara por haberla llamado así.

No respondió, giró la vista y dirigió su mirada a la salida de la cueva.

Orphen: Llueve demasiado. No pareciera que fuese a parar pronto - dijo de pronto y sonrió a Cleao que todavía lo miraba fijo-

Ahora era ella quien estaba confundida. No esperaba que cediera tan fácilmente en aquella disputa, era demasiado orgulloso como para no continuar discutiendo. Ella también lo era y era justamente por eso que no entendía el comportamiento de él.

Cleao¡Achíis! - Estornudó cubriéndose la boca con la mano-

Majic: Cleao…estás helada - dijo mirando a Cleao, ella tiritaba-

Cleao¡No te preocupes Majic! - dijo a él dirigiendo una sonrisa- ¡Soy muy fuerte¡Estaré bien!

Majic: Tú siempre tan positiva ¿Verdad? - devolviendo la sonrisa a la muchacha-

Orphen sin decir nada se acercó mucho a la muchacha hasta pararse frente a ella. Cleao lo miró, estaba muy cerca de ella. Su rostro se sonrojó levemente.

Cleao¿Orphen?

Orphen: No tienes fiebre - dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de ella- Eso es bueno - sonrió a Cleao-

Cleao reaccionó ante la sonrisa del hechicero. A lo que contestó de forma pícara.

Cleao: -Sonrió- ¡Claro que sí! No creas que te libraras tan fácil de mí.

Orphen: Ya veo que no

Cleao¡¡Achíís¡Achíííííís!

Orphen rió. Ella estornudaba de forma curiosa.

Orphen: Parece que aún puedo deshacerme de ti.

Cleao¡¡¡Queeeeee¿Qué dices? Ya verás. No podrás despegarte de mi.

Orphen: Mira que tener tanta mala suerte.

El enojo de Cleao crecía más con las provocaciones del hechicero, podía verse su rostro enrojecer más y más. Orphen retrocedió.

Orphen: Tranquila. Sólo bromeaba - dijo atajándose a cualquier comentario de ella-

Cleao sonrió.

Cleao: Yo también - dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa-

Majic¿Eh? - dijo mirando a Orphen y Cleao, quienes ahora reían.-

Estaba confundido. Si hacía cinco minutos estaban peleando ¿Por qué ahora reían? Aunque su maestro y Cleao pelearan mucho, el sabía que se apreciaban mucho. Solamente eran muy orgullosos para admitirlo.

Ahora ambos lo miraban fijo a él.

Orphen y Cleao¿Majic¿Por qué te has quedado mirándonos así?

Majic¿Yo? - el muchacho se había sumido en sus pensamientos sin notar que seguía mirando fijamente a sus amigos-…este…es que no lo entiendo. Recién parecían enemigos y ahora más bien parecen…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir aquello que pensaba fue interrumpido por Orphen, quien ahora lo miraba fijo, en su rostro se veía una mirada maliciosa.

Orphen¿Qué es lo que intentas decir Majic? - dijo acercándose su aprendiz con paso amenazante- ¿Qué yo puedo llevarme bien con la cosa esta?-

Majic: Yoo…no, no maestro - dijo retrocediendo para impedir que su maestro lo golpeara en la cabeza-

Aquellas palabras de Orphen habían llevado a una nueva discusión entre ambos. Majic decidió apartarse esta vez, sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerlos.

Majic: Ya se les pasará -pensó-


	4. Noche en la cueva

**Diclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 4: "Noche en la cueva"

Aún no paraba de llover. Ya era tarde, el grupo de amigos había hecho una fogata en el centro de la cueva y se encontraban recostados alrededor de aquel fuego.

Tanto Cleao como Majic se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Pero por alguna extraña razón Orphen no podía conciliar el sueño. Éste se encontraba sentado, su espalda contra la pared, mirando con sus ojos, de un intenso color marrón, la tormenta. Algo le preocupaba.

Cleao¿Mm?... - Abrió los ojos y miró a Orphen-

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había notado el despertar de la chica. Sin moverse, sin siquiera levantarse, se quedó mirándolo. Hacía demasiado que no lo veía así, intranquilo, no desde que Azalie se había convertido en Agosto Sangriento. En aquel momento Orphen, quien no podía dejar de pensar en aquella muchacha convertida en monstruo, dormía muy poco y a menudo se levantaba en las noches empapado en sudor.

Ella lo había visto varias veces, sin embargo no había dicho nada.

Y ahora él nuevamente estaba así. ¿Habría ocurrido algo Azalie?

Orphen siempre la amó, desde pequeño la admiraba. Pero muchas cosas habían ocurrido y Cleao se preguntaba si él seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Azalie, si aún la amaba.

Poco a poco Orphen se quedó dormido, igual que Cleao.

Ya amanecía. No llovía más y se podía ver como unos pequeños rayos de sol intentaban escabullirse entre las nubes.

Majic: Parece que podremos seguir viaje - el muchacho se incorporaba de a poco-

Cleao: Parece que si - dijo pensativa-

Majic: Pero el maestro aún duerme. ¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo?

Cleao: Se le ve muy cansado - solo ella sabía que Orphen no había podido conciliar el sueño, aunque no sabía porque - Dejémoslo un ratito más.

Majic: Esta bien. Creo que empezaré a hacer el desayuno, así partimos más rápido cuando el maestro se despierte.

Cleao: Bueno. Creo que iré a tomar un baño, según el mapa hay un pequeño lago no muy lejos de aquí, y realmente lo necesito. ¡Vamos Leki! - dijo a su pequeño dragón lobo-

Llegando al lago…

Cleao se sentó en la orilla y hundió sus pies en el agua.

Cleao: -pensando- ¡Uy! Está demasiado fría. Debe ser por la lluvia.

Se paró y fijó su vista en el agua cristalina. Muchas ramas habían caído por el fuerte viento y en todo el lago se veían hojas y flores caídas.

Se quitó el vestido y lentamente se introdujo en el lago. Su mascota la acompañaba.

Sintió como el agua fría rozaba su piel. Poco a poco su cuerpo entró en calor. Ya no sentía frío.

Cleao: - Con la mirada perdida, pensando- ¿Qué le pasará a Orphen? Es que últimamente esta muy distraído. Y ni siquiera nos ha dicho a donde vamos.

La joven miró a su cachorro.

Cleao: Sabes Leki…me gustaría poder hacer algo para animarlo. A veces…parece tan triste- dijo a su pequeño dragón lobo- Deberíamos ir volviendo. Orphen se enojará si despierta y no estamos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, se vistió y se dirigió de regreso al campamento.

Majic: Cleao has regresado. El maestro aún no despierta. ¿Crees que esté bien?

Cleao¡Claro que sí! Debe estar agotado. Pero creo que deberíamos despertarlo.

Majic: Hazlo tú Cleao… el maestro siempre amanece con un humor terrible cuando no lo dejamos dormir.

Cleao: - Acercándose al muchacho que yacía en el piso-Orphen…despierta… ¡Vamos Orphen! Ya es de día y podremos continuar viajando - No se despertaba y comenzó a sacudirlo- ¡¡Orpheen!!

Orphen¡Aaahh¡Pero que haces Cleao! - dijo furioso- ¡Quien te crees¿¡Cómo te atreves a despertarme así?!

Cleao: -ofendida- ¡Deja de gritar¿¡Preferías que te dejáramos dormir todo el día!? Tú eras el que anoche tenía prisa en viajar. ¿Recuerdas?

Orphen miró hacía la entrada de la cueva. Efectivamente, ya no llovía y las arremolinadas nubes estaban dispersándose.

Orphen: Vamos entonces.

Cleao¿Qué¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste ni siquiera te disculpas? - miró a Orphen, estaba enfadada-

Orphen¿Disculparme¿Por qué debería disculparme?

Cleao¿Sabes? Deberías cambiar tu actitud. Nosotros solamente intentamos ayudarte, pero no podemos hacerlo si no nos dices que ocurre.

Majic: Maestro…es que acaso… ¿Ocurre algo?

Orphen se quedó en silencio, su vista fija en el suelo. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar, retomando el camino, que noche anterior, habían tenido que abandonar por la tormenta.

Orphen: Aún no estoy seguro…hay algo que debo saber.

Sin decir más Majic y Cleao comenzaron a caminar junto a Orphen.

Majic: Maestro. Sabes que lo acompañaré hasta donde sea necesario.

Cleao: -sonriendo- Te dije que no te librarías fácilmente de mí-

Orphen sonrió a sus compañeros de viaje. Los tres continuaron caminando sin saber que era lo que les deparaba el futuro.


	5. ¡¡Monstruo!

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 5:"¡¡Monstruo!!"

Cleao: Orphen. Estoy cansada. ¿Cuándo vamos a parar a comer?

Orphen: Ya deja de quejarte como una niña.

Cleao: Pero Orphen. En serio, me duelen los pies y hace demasiado calor como para seguir caminando.

Orphen¡Ya te dije que dejes de lloriquear como si fueras una pequeña niña!

Cleao¿Por qué? Estoy cansada, tengo hambre y tengo calor. Además siempre me dices que soy una niña. ¿Por qué no actuaría como una? - Dijo en tono burlón-

Orphen: Porque tú eres la que quiso venir conmigo. Yo no te invité a viajar.

Cleao: Pero que dices…no sé que harías sin mí.

Orphen: Viajaría tranquilo.

Cleao: Serías un amargado, eso quisiste decir.

Orphen¿¡A quien le dices amargado!?

Cleao: -Sonriendo- A nadie.

Majic: Maestro. ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

Orphen: A Alenhatam

Majic¿A Alenhatam¿Qué hay allí maestro?

Cleao: -Sonriendo- Que importa. Podremos comprar muchas cosas allí. ¡Que felicidad! Además hace mucho que no vemos a Stephanie. Podremos visitarla.

Continuaron caminando aquella tarde. Al parecer aquella noticia había puesto de tan buen humor a Cleao que parecía haber olvidado todos sus malestares. Ya no se quejaba.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, quizá demasiado. Había un silencio que estremecía, no era normal.

Ellos ignoraban que alguien venía siguiéndoles el paso muy de cerca. Alguien o algo...

Majic: Todo esta tan tranquilo

Cleao¿A que te refieres? Por fin algo de paz

Majic¿Pero no te parece raro Cleao? Deberían oírse ruidos de aves al menos.

Cleao miraba hacia todos lados confundida. Orphen por alguna razón estaba intranquilo. Sentía que había algo que no estaba bien. Quizá solo era calma pero ¿Y si era algo más?. No podía confiarse.

Sin ningún previo aviso saltó de entre los árboles una criatura. Aquel monstruo era abominable. Su piel de un color marrón oscuro y sus ojos rojo intenso. Tenía forma humana o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Aquel cuerpo no tenía cabellos, no tenía forma y no se distinguía ningún rasgo de su "rostro".

Brazos largos y esqueléticos que terminaban en una especie de mano que solo albergaba tres dedos afilados. Sus piernas tenían las mismas características.

La piel parecía pegarse a su cuerpo dejando entrever sus huesos. Tanto la cadera como las costillas sobresalían de forma escabrosa.

En su espalda se veían dos alas, similares a las de un murciélago, que parecían estar carcomidas pues se podían ver hoyos a lo largo de ellas.

Orphen lo examinó con la mirada. Nunca bajó la guardia.

Majic¿¡¡¡Maestro que es eso!!!? - dijo el muchacho alternando la mirada entre aquel monstruo y Orphen.

Cleao: - Quien solo miraba a Orphen dijo- ¡Ten cuida...!

Antes de terminar aquella frase la criatura se había abalanzado sobre Orphen. El hechicero apenas pudo esquivarlo. Lo miró. El monstruo comenzó a abatir las alas hacia delante y hacia atrás provocando que el polvo del camino se arremolinara. Había nublado la vista de su presa. ¿Esperaría en la penumbra o atacaría?.

Orphen miraba hacia todos lados intentando localizarlo, no podía ver mucho.

La bestia alada se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el hechicero, aprovechando que éste estaba desprotegido. Esta vez, no pudo esquivar al monstruo. Golpeó de lleno en su cuerpo haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas al suelo. Estaba adolorido.

No podía creer aquello que veía. En la parte superior del "rostro" de su enemigo se podían ver una serie de símbolos mágicos. La bestia se abalanzó de nuevo produciendo un corte en la mejilla izquierda del hechicero. No podía atacarlo. Su velocidad era increíble y era obvio el poder que poseía. No cometía errores.

La nube de polvo se despejó.

Cleao¡¡Orphen!!- gritó al ver al muchacho fuertemente golpeado y con su rostro sangrando-

Majic¡¡Maestro!!

Orphen: - Apuntando con sus manos a las alas del monstruo- ¡¡Adelante espada de la luz!!

El ataque había sido un éxito. Había logrado arrancar una de las alas del monstruo con su hechizo y posiblemente esto redujera la velocidad de su enemigo.

Orphen¡¡Yo te reclamo, espada del demonio!!- decía al mismo tiempo que de su brazo surgía una luz violeta formando una espada-

La bestia se elevó como pudo para luego lanzarse en picada hacia Orphen. Él la esperó, sin temblarle la mano. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca atravesó aquel cuerpo esquelético con su hechizo.

El monstruo produjo un grito desgarrador.

Orphen lo miró, ya no estaba frente a él. ¿Dónde estaba¿Lo habría derrotado? No, le parecía que había sido demasiado fácil destruir a tal criatura de semejante poder. Efectivamente, no había muerto y ahora se encontraba sosteniendo a Orphen por detrás, evitando que pudiera realizar algún tipo de hechizo.

Cleao al ver esta escena desesperó. Debía ayudarlo.

Cleao¡¡¡Orpheennn!!! –gritó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban el monstruo y el hechicero forcejeando, llevaba una pequeña daga en su mano-

No le tembló el pulso. Enterró la hoja de aquella pequeña arma en la espalda de la criatura y se alejó. Este chilló y se apartó de Orphen. Giró y se dirigió hacia la muchacha. Ella retrocedió.

Orphen¡¡¡Cleao agáchate!!!

La muchacha se arrojó al suelo. El monstruo estaba más y más cerca.

Orphen¡¡Adelante espada de la luuuuuz!! –un resplandor de color violáceo salió de las manos del hechicero en dirección de aquella criatura-

Una vez más la criatura chilló. Se retorció. Esta vez su cuerpo poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta que no quedó nada de él.

Orphen miró a Cleao.

Orphen: Cleao... - se acercó a donde estaba la muchacha, ésta no se movía- Cleao... Cleao. ¿Estás bien?

Cleao: - levantó la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con los profundos ojos del hechicero, le sonrió. Su rostro estaba lleno de tierra- Orphen

Orphen:- devolviendo la sonrisa a la muchacha y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Que inconsciente has sido. Podría haberte matado. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no lograba hacer el hechizo?

Cleao: - poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su vestido lleno de tierra- Que querías que hiciera... ¿Qué te viera morir?

Orphen¿Qué te hace creer que hubiese muerto? - dijo con aires de superado- Lo tenía todo controlado

Cleo: Eso no era lo que parecía.

Orphen: Gracias –dijo desviando la mirada y sin más se dispuso a continuar su camino-

Cleo no podía creer que él le hubiera agradecido por salvarle la vida.

Una hora después llegaron a Alenhatam y sin demoras se dirigieron a la casa de su antigua amiga Stephanie.

Tocaron la puerta. Les atendió Tim, su esposo.

Tim¡Tanto tiempo!- dijo al ver a los tres viajeros frente a su puerta- ¿Cómo están?

Orphen¿Está Stephanie? –Preguntó obviando cordialidades- Lo siento es que necesito hablar con ella.

Tim: No, ella ha salió por un par de días. Dijo que iría a investigar unas ruinas, no muy lejos de aquí. Que no me preocupara que volvería pronto. ¿Quieren esperarla?

Orphen: -dudó- ¿Te dijo cuando regresaba?

Tim: Mañana. Si gustan pueden pasar la noche aquí. Además parece que necesitan descansar –dijo mirando a Orphen quien aún sangraba por la batalla librada camino a la ciudad- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Orphen: No te preocupes... estaré bien - colocando sus manos sobre la herida pronunció- Rayo de luz regeneradora –y su herida sanó inmediatamente-

Cleao: Entonces está decidido. ¿Verdad Orphen? Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Steph regrese

Orphen: Está bien. Ya que vinimos hasta aquí un día mas no hará daño. Realmente necesito hablar con ella.

Majic¡Gracias Tim! Realmente eres muy amable.

Tim: Es un honor tenerlos como invitados. Por favor pónganse cómodos - dijo sonriendo-


	6. Una nueva visita a Alenhatam

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna 

Capítulo 6: "Una nueva visita a Alenhatam"

¿Por qué¿Por qué aquel monstruo tenía símbolos mágicos en su frente? Y... ¿Por qué? Estaba seguro que lo había eliminado. Y allí estaba nuevamente aquella criatura, con ambas alas y sus ojos penetrantes. Lo miraba con ansias de destruirlo.

Esta vez era diferente. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía ahora? Por que no podía realizar hechizos contra la bestia. Gritó con desesperación el nombre de sus amigos, no parecían estar cerca.

De pronto...

Orphen despertó. Había sido un sueño, solo un mal sueño. Aquella criatura no regresaría.

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y se giró mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Orphen¡Aahh! –gritó al encontrarse con la muchacha de cabello rubio en su cama-

Cleao: - Abrió los ojos al ver que compartía cama con el hechicero, se incorporó de golpe- ¿Orphen¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Orphen¿Qué? Tú eres la que está en MI cama.

Cleao lo miró confundida. Hacía mucho ya de la última vez que había terminado durmiendo con Orphen. No sabía como, no sabía por que pero dormida se trasladaba hasta la cama del joven y se acurrucaba a su lado.

No supo que decir. Sabía que el hechicero tenía razón. En otro momento hubiese mandado a Leki a que atacara a Orphen, pero simplemente se paró, tomó su mascota de entre las sábanas y se fue a su habitación. Ruborizada.

Majic entró en la habitación del hechicero, quien todavía se encontraba atónito por lo ocurrido.

Majic¡Maestro¡Maestro! Que bueno que está despierto. Stephanie ha regresado.

Orphen: - Volviendo en sí- ¡Bien! Realmente necesito hablar con ella.

Majic¿De qué maestro?

Orphen: Cuando lo sepa les diré.

Bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con Stephanie (quien era la antigua compañera de Orphen). Tim, el esposo de ella, estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Al verlos los saludo amablemente y continuó con su tarea.

Orphen¡Stephanie! –se alegró de verla-

Stephanie¡Orphen¡Tanto Tiempo! –Realmente extrañaba a sus amigos- ¡Majic¡Tú también has venido¿Y Cleao?

Majic: Debe estar por bajar en cualquier momento.

Stephanie: Me imaginé. No creí que fuese a dejar de viajar con ustedes –dijo sonriendo y mirando a Orphen-

Orphen¿Por qué me miras? Y yo que tengo que ver…

Stephanie: -rió- Olvídalo. Y dime ¿Qué es aquello que querías preguntarme?

Cleao bajaba en aquel momento por las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Cleo¡¡Stephanie!!

Stephanie¡¡Cleao¿Cómo has estado?

Cleao: Bien. Lamento no haber podido venir a tu boda - dijo con tristeza-

Stephanie: No pasa nada - dijo sonriendo-

Cleao¡Muéstrame el anillo¿Quieres?

Stephanie alzó la mano para dejar ver a la muchacha una preciosa alianza dorada.

Cleao¡Que bonita! – dijo y emocionada-

Orphen¡Bah! Que tonterías…- dijo ante la actitud de la rubia-

Stephanie: Jaja - rió suavemente- Veo que no ha cambiado nada.

Tim: Lamento molestarlos pero el desayuno ya está listo.

Stephanie¡Maravilloso¡Gracias! –Dijo besando dulcemente a su marido-

Todos se dirigieron hacia una pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de la cocina. Se sentaron; primero Orphen y Stephanie, junto a ella su marido, Tim. Frente a Orphen Cleao y junto a Cleao, frente a Stephanie, Majic.

Orphen: Stephanie… ¿Qué ruinas has estado investigando?

Stephanie: Las ruinas de Columnella.

Orphen¿Entonces es cierto¿Aquellas ruinas existen?

Stephanie: - Dijo seria- Si, Orphen. Pero aparentemente el tesoro de los antiguos Dioses que se encontraba allí no esta más. ¿Tu crees que…?

Orphen: - Interrumpiendo a su amiga- Si, creo que la torre de los colmillos debe estar detrás de esto.

Cleo y Majic no entendían aquella conversación y se limitaban a observar tanto a Orphen como a Stephanie.

Stephanie: Pero Orphen…si es eso cierto…si la leyenda es cierta, una de los objetos mágicos mas poderosos del mundo ha…

Orphen: caído en mano de personas demasiado ambiciosas - dijo serio-

Majic: Maestro ¿A que tesoro de los antiguos se refiere?

Orphen: Uno que es incluso más poderoso y peligroso que la espada de Baltanders - dijo mirando por la ventana-

Cleo¿¡¡Qué!!? - dijo recordando el poder de aquella espada que había convertido al amor de Orphen en un dragón monstruoso- Pero…

Orphen: Eso quiere decir que las ruinas de Lacrima también existen.

Stephanie: Es muy posible y quizá la torre de los colmillos no la haya encontrado aún.

Cleo: No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que sucede¿Orphen?

Majic: Maestro ¿Nos explicas?

Orphen: - Mirando dudoso a sus amigos- Está bien.


	7. Bellum de Amatoris

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna 

Capítulo 7: "Bellum de Amatoris"

Orphen: - Mirando dudoso a sus amigos- Está bien.

Cleao y Majic miraron a Orphen quien se disponía a explicarles que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y por que la urgencia de hablar con Stephanie.

Orphen comenzó a hablar. Su rostro serio.

Orphen: Según la leyenda…De los Dioses Antiguos, los más poderosos eran Lumen, Dios de la luz, la vida y la creación, y Umbra, Diosa de las sombras, la muerte y la destrucción. Por contradictorio que suene ellos eran…

Stephanie: Amantes -dijo- Se amaban profundamente, a pesar de ser tan distintos y tan opuestos. Juntos crearon este mundo.

Orphen: Si. Y mientras estuvieron juntos el mundo se encontraba en un equilibrio casi perfecto. Ellos se complementaban muy bien.

Cleao¡Que romántico! Pero… ¿Qué pasó? Tú dijiste: …mientras estuvieron juntos…

Orphen: Nunca descifraron esa parte de la leyenda. Nunca se supo bien que sucedió aunque se cree que Lumen le fue infiel a Umbra provocando la ruptura del equilibrio. Ella estaba llena de Odio.

Stephanie: Entonces una guerra estalló y así se produjo un desequilibrio en la tierra. "Bellum de Amatoris" llamaron a aquella guerra. La guerra de los Amantes.

Orphen: Esta batalla se libró tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Como ellos no podían descender a este mundo, cada uno envió un ejército de semidioses. Aggelein era la líder de la tropa de Lumen. Ella era un ángel, quizá el más poderoso que haya existido.

Stephanie: Mientras que el paladín del regimiento de Umbra era el demonio Timor. El más temible de todos los demonios.

Orphen: Lucharon por demasiado tiempo y la guerra duró años. Ambos eran demasiado poderosos y ninguno de ellos se rendiría.

Stephanie: Entonces Umbra decidió que si quería vencer a Lumen su ejército debía ser más fuerte que el de él. Sabía que estaban en igualdad de fuerzas.

Orphen: Entonces creó el Collar de Columnella. Hecho de un colmillo de la misma Diosa Umbra y se lo otorgó a Timor para que lo usara en aquella guerra terrenal contra Aggelein y sus tropas. Efectivamente aquella arma los hacía más poderosos que sus adversarios.

Stephanie: Lumen al descubrir lo que Umbra había hecho, dice la leyenda, lloró de tristeza. Quien más amaba en este mundo quería destruirlo a él y todo lo que habían creado juntos. El mundo y las criaturas que habitaban en él. Todo quería destruirlo. Umbra estaba sedienta de Poder.

Orphen: Entonces dicen que tomó una de aquellas lágrimas y creó de ella un arma tan poderosa capaz de contrarrestar el poder de aquel collar; la Gargantilla de Lácrima, y se la entregó a Aggelein para que detuviera al ejército de Timor.

Stephanie: El poder de ambos ejércitos crecía más y más. Ninguno se rendiría, nadie cedería. El mundo se estaba desmoronando, no soportaría mucho tiempo semejante guerra.

Orphen: Aggelein sabía que si continuaban así la batalla no terminaría y el mundo desaparecería para siempre. La guerra debía terminar, por el bien del planeta.

Dicen que en una noche de luna roja, se escabulló entre las tropas de Timor, que dormían descuidadamente, y arrancó del cuello de éste aquel collar.

Stephanie: Al amanecer el demonio notó la ausencia en su cuello. Alguien lo había tomado, en su descuido. Que imprudencia.

Orphen: Aquel despiste le costó la guerra Umbra. Timor huyó sabiendo que si se quedaba Umbra haría pagar aquel error con su vida, nunca se supo que sucedió con él. Lumen decidió terminar la guerra en una tregua. Nunca más volvió junto a aquella Diosa.

Stephanie: De Aggelein tampoco se supo nada más. Aquella noche huyó con el Collar de Columnella y la Gargantilla de Lacrima.

Orphen: Dicen que escondió ambos objetos. Ambos en ruinas ubicadas aquí en el continente de Kiesalhima.

Stephanie: Las ruinas de Columnella, ubicadas al sur del Alenhatam, y las ruinas de Lacrima.

Orphen: - Mirando por la ventana- Pero nunca pensé que aquellos tesoros existieran realmente. ¿Ahora entienden por que es tan peligroso que semejantes objetos caigan en mano de la torre de los colmillos? –Dijo ahora desviando la mirada a sus amigos-

Majic: Entiendo Maestro…Pero ¿Dónde se encuentran las otras ruinas, las de Lacrima?

Orphen: No lo sé Majic.

Stephanie: Aún no he descubierto su ubicación exacta, lo siento Orphen –dijo con tristeza-

Cleao¡No importa! –Dijo muy animada- Debemos encontrarla antes que los de la torre de los colmillos. ¿No es cierto Orphen?

Orphen: - Le sonrió a Cleao- Claro. Partiremos lo antes posible.

Majic: Pero Maestro ¿A dónde? No sabemos donde están esas ruinas…

Stephanie: Aún no he descubierto donde están pero según los símbolos mágicos que encontré en la otra ruina, pareciera que las ruinas de Lacrima se encontraran en la dirección opuesta a las de Columnella. Es decir, al norte de la ciudad.

Orphen: Entonces será mejor que partamos en esa dirección. No sirve de nada quedarnos sentados esperando. ¿Verdad Cleo?

Cleao: - Se sorprendió al ver que Orphen se dirigía a ella- ¡Si! Las cosas salen bien si estás haciendo todo lo posible para que resulten.

Orphen: - La miró sonriendo- Si, todo saldrá bien.

Cleao: Entonces está decidido. ¡¡¡Iremos en busca de las ruinas!!!

Majic¡Sí! Sabe que lo acompañaré a donde sea Maestro

Orphen: - Sonrío al ver a sus amigos tan animados- Si

Stephanie: Lo siento, no puedo acompañarlos. Pero prometo que apenas descubre algo nuevo de las ruinas o el tesoro de los antiguos Dioses se los haré saber.

Orphen: Gracias

Retomaron su viaje. Poco a poco los tres viajeros comenzaron a alejarse de aquella ciudad, Alenhatam, sin saber que era lo que les depararía el destino.

Orphen se acercó a Cleao.

Orphen: Gracias Cleao. Por tu apoyo –dijo mirando a la muchacha-

Cleao: Se sonrojó levemente y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, no podía creer aquello, el hechicero le agradecía por ser su compañera- Pero que dices…- balbuceó mirando con sus profundos ojos azules al chico- No tienes que agradecerme nada. ¡Además todo esto es muy interesante! –Dijo alegremente- Es por eso que viajo contigo. Creo que es mucho más divertido que estar en casa –agregó intentando desviar la atención del hechicero-

Orphen: -sonrió- Claro. Tú siempre igual

Cleao¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Orphen: Tú siempre piensas que todo es un juego.

Cleao: - Se enfadó al oír aquello del joven- ¡Claro que no¡Tú eres un hechicero malhumorado que se toma todo demasiado en serio!

Orphen¿¡A quien le dices malhumorado!?

Cleao¡Pues a ti! Yo no veo a nadie más con esa actitud por aquí.

Orphen¡Malcriada!

Cleao¡Hechicero de pacotilla!

Majic: Estos dos no cambian más. Por un momento pensé que quizá podrían llevarse bien pero ahora…ya están peleando otra vez. –dijo suspirando-

Y así empezó otro día en su nuevo viaje en busca de las Ruinas de Columnella.


	8. Una nueva discusión

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 8: "Una nueva discusión"

El momento había desaparecido dejando lugar a la discusión que empezaron después, como siempre una pelea infantil e inofensiva. Pero Cleao no podía, por más que quería olvidar que Orphen le había agradecido por ser su compañera y por acompañarlo en su viaje.

Después de todo, el nunca quiso que viajara con ellos en primer lugar, ella simplemente se escondió en la carreta que viajaban el hechicero y su aprendiz.

Ahora miraba fijo al muchacho de unos veintitantos años que caminaba junto a ella. Sus profundos ojos pardos mirando el camino y su cabello castaño caía sobre su rostro, llevaba una cinta roja atada en su frente y alrededor de su cuello un colgante de la torre de los colmillos, donde se veía un dragón entrelazado en una espada.

Orphen notó que la muchacha lo miraba.

Orphen: - Rompiendo el silencio- ¿Te sucede algo Cleao?

Cleao: Eh…no nada. Es que me estaba preguntando ¿Qué haremos cuando encontremos las ruinas?

Orphen: Tomaremos la gargantilla e intentaremos recuperar el collar. Si es verdad aquella leyenda solo los dos tesoros juntos pueden contrarrestarse entre ellos.

Cleao: Es decir… ¿Los destruiremos?

Orphen: Aún no lo se. No tengo idea cual es el poder de los objetos pero… no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos en posesión de la torre de los colmillos.

Cleao: Si… mira lo que sucedió con la espada de Baltanders. No quisiera que volviera a suceder algo como lo que le pasó a Azalie.

La muchacha notó que el hechicero reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer. Esa que había ocupado sus pensamientos toda la vida y por quien había arriesgado su vida solo con el fin de salvarla, de recuperar su cuerpo. Aunque él la amaba, a pesar de todo el sacrifico que Orphen había hecho por ella, Azalie sólo lo veía como un hermano. Ella amaba a otro hombre; su maestro, tanto el de Orphen como el de Azalie, Childman. La última vez que la vieron llevaba en el vientre un hijo del hombre que amaba. El cuerpo de Childman había muerto pero en ella estaba viva el alma de aquel poderoso hechicero. Ya debería de haber tenido aquel hijo, eso pensó Cleao.

Cleao: Orphen…- dijo suavemente bajando la cabeza- ¿Aún la amas?

Orphen: - Esquivó rápidamente la pregunta para no tener que explicar a la muchacha sentimientos que ni él entendía- Realmente espero que encontremos pronto esas ruinas. La torre también debe de estarlas buscando.

Cleao lo miró y entendió que aquella pregunta había incomodado bastante al hechicero. Pensó que lo mejor sería hacer como si esa pregunta nunca hubiera surgido. Pero aún así la duda de ella no desaparecería.

Majic¡Maestro, Cleao! Creo que debemos descansar. ¿No les parece? Y estaba pensando que aquí parece un buen lugar para almorzar.

Orphen: - Adelantándose hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho rubio- Claro Majic.

Cleao¡Si! Al fin podré darme un baño.

Orphen: Está bien pero no te demores. No quiero que nos retrasemos por culpa tuya.

Cleao: Claro que no. ¿Vamos Leki? –Dijo a su pequeña mascota que caminaba junto a ella meciendo su cola de un lado a otro-

Majic: Maestro…empezaré a hacer la comida pero necesitamos fuego.

Orphen: Eh... claro. Iré a buscar leña - dijo y se encaminó entre unos árboles hacia un pequeño sendero.

Cleao: - En el lago- Aahh… se siente tan bien. ¿No crees Leki? Yo creo que realmente lo necesitábamos.

La muchacha introducía su cuerpo desnudo poco a poco en el agua. Se sumergió para mojar su largo cabello rubio. Suavemente se asomó en la superficie del agua. Aquel lago era inmenso.

El agua cubría gran parte del cuerpo pálido de la joven. Apenas se insinuaban sus pechos sobre la superficie y sin embargo el agua la vestía completamente.

Mientras tanto Orphen caminaba distraído por el bosque sin rumbo fijo buscando ramillas para armar una fogata. Sin darse cuenta dio a parar a la orilla del lago en el que se encontraba Cleao.

Llevaba los ojos fijos en el piso y en la mano una pila de ramas. Levantó la mirada.

Allí se encontraba la hermosa joven, desnuda, jugando con su cachorro de Dragón Lobo en el agua. Orphen enrojeció repentinamente. La muchacha notó que había allí un hombre observándola. El hechicero reaccionó ante la situación, estaba sonrojado a pesar de no haber visto nada del cuerpo de su compañera.

Orphen¡Cleao no es lo que piensas! –se atajó-

Cleao¡¡¡¡Orpheeeeen¡Eres un mirón, un pervertido! –Gritaba histérica- ¡No puedo creer que te atrevieras a mirar mi cuerpo virginal!

Orphen¡Pero que dices! Yo solo buscaba leña. No me interesa ver tu cuerpo, ya te lo dije, un cuerpo así no me excita.

Cleao¡¡¿Queeé?!! Además de pervertido eres un desalmado. ¿Cómo le dices eso a una chica¡Ya verás¡Haré que te arrepientas! –Gritaba mientras se cubría el pecho con las manos-

Orphen¡Me voy! Egocéntrica. ¿Quién querría verte de todas formas? –grito enojado y se fue-

Cleao salió bufando del agua. Se secó y se vistió nuevamente para emprender camino hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, aunque no deseaba ver a Orphen en estos momentos.

Cleao¡¿Cómo se atreve? –repetía furiosa-

Cuando llegó al campamento se sentó en un tronco sin mirar al hechicero que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Majic le dio un plato de comida y comenzó a comer sin apartar la vista del plato. Orphen tampoco pronunció palabra alguna.

Majic notó a Cleao molesta.

Majic: Cleao… ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó temeroso-

Cleao: - Soltó la furia que venía conteniendo- ¿Qué si me pasa algo? Si, él me pasa - dijo señalando al hechicero- ¡Tu maestro es un mirón y un pervertido, eso me pasa! Como se atrevió a mirarme cuando me bañaba.

Majic: - Miró a Orphen- ¿Maestro?

Orphen¡¿Qué!? Yo no estaba espiándote. Fue un accidente solo juntaba leña. Ya te lo dije, no me interesa mirar tu cuerpo.

Cleao: - Giró la mirada hacia un costado, no quería ver al hechicero-

El almuerzo continuó en silencio y sin más disputas, aunque tanto Orphen como Cleao no se hablaba. Ni siquiera cruzaban miradas. Majic se encontraba incómodo por la pelea de sus amigos pero a pesar de todo decidió mantenerse callado.

Orphen: - Dirigiéndose a Majic, únicamente, pues a Cleao no le dirigía la palabra- Debemos irnos. No quiero perder más tiempo en este lugar.

Majic: Si maestro –dijo y se levantó para partir-

Cleao le imitó aunque sin decir absolutamente nada y se dispuso a caminar unos pasos más atrás de donde se encontraban Majic y Orphen hablando. Se miró de pies a cabezas y pensativa siguió caminando.

Aunque era normal que ellos pelearan siempre, no duraban más de unos minutos peleados. Esta vez no parecía ser así, ya habían pasado cinco horas y aún no se dirigían la palabra. Esto preocupó un poco al joven aprendiz que miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes a su amiga y a su maestro.

La situación continuó así durante el resto del día. Lo extraño era que aunque situación ya la habían vivido sus actitudes habían cambiado.


	9. El Raimugai rojo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna Capítulo 9: "El Raimugai Rojo" 

El sol se estaba poniendo dejando lugar a la luna y las estrellas. Ya era de noche. Aunque hacía demasiado del incidente en el lago ellos seguían sin hablarse.

Orphen: Dormiremos aquí.

Majic: Asintió depositando el equipaje de los tres en el piso- Gracias maestro, mis piernas se lo agradecen.

Cleao simplemente se sentó junto a Majic sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a Orphen. La tensión del ambiente iba en aumento. Siempre discutían pero nunca permanecían peleados por demasiado tiempo. La única vez que, realmente, pelearon fue cuando Cleao se retrasó en las ruinas de Baltanders buscando un Raimugai de color rojo para Orphen. "Crustáceo que cumple los sueños" le explicó esa vez Orphen a Cleao, pero sólo si era de color rojo. Orphen se enfadó demasiado con ella. Ella gritó que todo era culpa de Azalie por convertirse en un monstruo por mano propia. Él perdió los estribos y levantó la mano a la muchacha como para golpearla, ella huyó.

Incluso aquella vez Orphen fue detrás de ella para arreglar las cosas. Pero esta vez era diferente, ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de reconciliarse.

Los viajeros ya se encontraban dormidos, a excepción de la muchacha que no podía conciliar el sueño y miraba perdida hacia el cielo.

Cleao: -Pensando- ¿¡Por que Orphen es tan grosero conmigo!? Yo no le he hecho nada…No lo entiendo primero me agradece por acompañarlo y luego se enfada conmigo y deja de hablarme. ¡Pues yo no le hablaré! Además es él el que me estaba espiando mientras me bañaba y encima luego me insulta. –Se giró con un poco de tristeza hacia un costado- Es él quien debería disculparse, no yo.

Extrañada notó que las cosas de Orphen estaban un poco alejadas del resto del equipaje. A pesar de todo, el equipaje del hechicero era muy pequeño, no parecía llevar demasiado por ser un viaje tan largo. Decidió levantarse y acercarlo con las demás cosas, suyas y de Majic.

Cleao: -Pensando- Que descuidado es Orphen… Podrían robarle todo o un animal podría llevarse sus cosas. –Miró a Leki que la observaba moviendo su cola de lado a lado- Me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que llevará aquí dentro? –Susurró acercando la mano hacia donde se encontraba el equipaje. Se detuvo- No, no debo… No puedo revisar sus cosas… Pero –La muchacha dudaba a cada segundo, aquel pequeño bolso le tentaba a abrirlo- Que más da… no tomaré nada, solo quiero ver que lleva- Dijo finalmente rendida a sus deseos-

Abrió con cuidado el bolso intentando no hacer ruido. Nunca había percibido que Orphen llevara equipaje, quizá porque era Majic quien cargaba con él todo el tiempo. A cada segundo miraba que el hechicero no despertara. Se enfadaría aún más si supiera que ella estaba revisando sus cosas.

No había demasiado. Una capa negra, una cinta roja idéntica a la que llevaba atada en su frente, el brazalete de Nomafrozes.

Cleao: Aún conserva el brazalete… ¿Será por el recuerdo de Azalie? –Dijo la muchacha haciendo una leve mueca de tristeza- ¿O acaso será por el poder que este encierra?

Siguió hurgando entre los objetos personales del hechicero. Algo de ropa, otro par de guantes de cuero y algunas otras cosas sin sentido.

En el fondo del bolso del hechicero algo brilló. Tenía un peculiar color que la muchacha reconoció al instante. Tomó aquel pequeño objeto en sus manos y lo sacó para examinarlo.

Cleao: No…esto es…no puede ser - dijo la muchacha confundida observando aquel pequeño crustáceo que tenía entre sus dedos-

Era un Raimugai. Aquel pequeño crustáceo se encontraba a la orilla de los mares y generalmente eran de color azul y cuando los arrojabas al agua liberaban un destello del mismo color del crustáceo. Pero esos no cumplían los deseos, como la leyenda decía. Para que cumplieran un deseo a quien lo poseía debía de ser de un color particular, y este era…de color rojo.

Cleao recordó… aquel día en que había pasado la tarde buscando uno de ese color para regalar a Orphen. Se empapó de pies a cabezas y por buscar aquel Raimugai especial, se retrasó. Orphen se enojó con ella demasiado. No era la respuesta que la joven esperaba del hechicero. Ella se alejó de él corriendo y entró en el transportador

"A veces los hombres expresan su amor de manera paradójica"... Dijo el hechicero que la rescató del agua, resultó ser Chilman aunque un Childman distinto, joven. Aquella frase hizo eco en la mente de la muchacha y a pesar de no entenderla completamente no podía creer que aquel hechicero sugiriera que podría haber amor entre ellos dos.

Luego Orphen la encontró. Había ido tras ella después de la pelea.

Finalmente ella pudo entregar el Raimugai rojo al muchacho: "Ojalá que esto pueda cumplir tu deseo" le dijo con dulzura.

Cleo: Será... puede ser - Miraba fijo la mano que contenía aquel pequeño crustáceo de color rojo- ¿Acaso es el que le regalé aquella vez? Pero... no... ¿Porque lo conservaría? –Levantó la vista y miró al hechicero, no muy lejos de ella, durmiendo profundamente- Orphen... –Suspiró suavemente y sonrió- Debo guardar todo antes de que despierte y se enfade.

Guardó todo con sumo cuidado y se recostó nuevamente en su saco. Ya acostada no dejaba de pensar. Después de todo, él había guardado un obsequio que ella le había hecho. Quizá, después de todo, él la apreciaba y no sólo la consideraba una carga.

Cleo: No es amor... Yo... No... No es así... No es amor –Dijo con firmeza y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco cayó en un profundo sueño-


	10. La ciudad de Ednhar

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 10:"La ciudad de Ednhar"

Majic: Cleao... Cleao despierta.

Cleao: Mm... ¿Qué?¿Qué sucede Majic? Solo unos minutos mas, déjame –Dijo abriendo apenas los ojos para notar al joven de ojos verdes mirándola -.

Majic: Cleao ¡Vamos! El maestro se enfadará si regresa y aún no has despertado.

Cleao: - Se despertó y se incorporó de golpe- Orphen... ¿Dónde está?

Majic: - La miró confundido- ¿No estabas enfadada con él?

Cleao: Eh... Bueno lo que él hizo esta mal pero no puedo estar enfadada para siempre. ¿No crees Majic?

Majic: - Aún más confundido que antes ya que no era común de la muchacha ceder en una disputa y menos ante Orphen- El maestro fue...

Cleao: - Interrumpiendo al muchacho- ¡Orphen! –Gritó al ver al hechicero aparecer-

Orphen: - Miró fijo a la Cleao, no entendía aquella reacción de la muchacha, hacía un día que no le dirigía la palabra y ahora pareciera feliz de verlo-... Veo que despertaste.

Cleao¡Sí¿Qué haremos hoy? –Dijo en tono alegre-

Orphen: Iremos a la siguiente ciudad.

Majic¿Que hay allí maestro?

Cleao¿Alguna pista de donde están las ruinas?

Orphen: Nos encontraremos con Stephanie y ella nos dirá si descifró algo más o descubrió donde están las ruinas.

Cleao¿Estas contento verdad? Digo, ahora podrás encontrar las ruinas. ¿No es así? –Dijo sonriendo a Orphen-

Orphen: Eso espero... No puedo imaginarme lo que puede suceder si la torre de los colmillos se apodera de los dos tesoros de los antiguos-

Cleao: No te preocupes... Todo va a salir bien.

Orphen: -Sonrió- Tienes razón

Majic¡Entonces vamos! Cuánto antes mejor ¿No es cierto maestro?

Orphen¡Si Majic!

Los tres amigos recogieron sus pertenencias y retomaron viaje. Esta vez a una nueva ciudad, la ciudad de Ednhar.

Cleao: Dime Orphen. ¿Es grande esta ciudad?

Orphen: No tanto como Alenhatam. Ednhar es mas bien una ciudad para hechiceros. Allí hay todo tipo de tiendas con artículos de magia.

Majic: - Muy emocionado- ¿Es eso cierto maestro?

Orphen: Así es. Pero quiero que entiendan esto. No podemos distraernos.

Majic: Sí maestro

Cleao¡Ay¡ Pero que dices Orphen. ¿Cuándo te hemos retrasado nosotros?

Orphen¿Quieres que te las enumere o te escribo una lista? –Dijo enfadado-

Cleao¡Que exagerado!

Majic: Maestro, Cleao –ambos lo ignoraban pues estaban discutiendo nuevamente-

¡Maestro¿Esa es Ednhar? –dijo señalando la gran ciudad que se alzaba delante de ellos-

Orphen: - Miró donde apuntaba su aprendiz- Así es.

Aquella ciudad era realmente grande (aunque no tanto como la ciudad de Alenhatam) y parecía una ciudad muy animada. A pesar de todo no se veía mucha gente en la calle. El mercado de hechiceros estaba abarrotado de hombres y mujeres de todas las clases.

Majic: Maestro ¿Todas esas personas son hechiceros?

Orphen: Así es. Muchos vienen a aquí a abastecerse.

Cleao: Guau –Dijo admirada al ver tantas personas con túnicas- Pero ninguno se ve tan malhumorado como tú Orphen

Orphen¡¿Qué¿A quien le dices malhumorado?

Majic¡Maestro, Cleao¡Miren! Son Hartia y Eris.

El muchacho pelirrojo de aproximadamente la misma edad que Orphen y su joven aprendiz se acercaron a los tres viajeros.

Hartia: Krylancelo. ¿Tú por aquí? –Se dirigió a Orphen-

Eris¡Majic! –Dijo dulcemente y se sonrojó ante al joven de profundos ojos verdes- ¿Cómo has estado? Sabes... la torre de los colmillos no ha sido la misma desde que te fuiste

Majic: - Sonrió, se sentía halagado- Eris... Te extrañé ¿Sabes?

Eris: - Se sonrojó aún más ante las palabras del muchacho, desviando el curso de la conversación dijo- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Majic: - Miró a su Orphen- ¿Maestro?

Orphen: - Miraba a Hartia y parecía reflexionar si decía a no el motivo de su visita a la ciudad- Hartia... ¿Tú que sabes de las ruinas de Lácrima y de Columnella?

Hartia: - Lo miró fijo- Tengo entendido de que la torre encontró una de las ruinas, aunque por Ahora son sólo rumores- Desde que el maestro Childman desapareció en la torre han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas. Los antiguos están cada día más sospechosos y no informan nada de lo que ocurre. Las últimas misiones fueron secretas y no involucraron a ningún alumno o maestro. Pareciera que quisieran ocultar algo Krylancelo...

Orphen: Me lo temía...

Hartia¿A que te refieres?

Orphen: Temo que el Collar de Columnella está en poder de la torre de los colmillos.

Hartia: - Sorprendido al oír tales palabras- Pero Krylancelo... pensé que eso era solo una leyenda.

Orphen: Stephanie ha estado en esas ruinas. Efectivamente el tesoro de los Dioses había desaparecido y las ruinas estaban bloqueadas con una barrera como las que utilizan en la torre de los colmillos.

Hartia: -Pensativo- Entonces... quizá el misterio de los antiguos sea por eso.

Orphen: Hartia quiero que vigiles la torre. Si algo fuera de lo común sucede avísame.

Hartia: Entonces ustedes están...

Orphen: Sí, intentando encontrar las otras ruinas antes que los de la torre. No creo conveniente dejar en manos de ancianos avaros y sedientos de poder los tesoros más poderosos del mundo.

Hartia: Está bien Krylancelo... Apenas sepa algo te informaré.

Orphen: Gracias Hartia

Cleao¡Si¡Gracias Hombre cangrejo!

Hartia: - Miró a la muchacha exasperado- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas hombre cangrejo!

Eris permanecía callada mirando a Majic y desviando la mirada de vez en cuando para evitar que el muchacho notara que sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Majic giró la mirada y sonrió a la joven aprendiz de hechicera. La muchacha devolvió la sonrisa.

Eris: Majic... ¿Se quedaran mucho en la ciudad? –preguntó-

Majic: No creo. El maestro no quiere perder demasiado tiempo aquí.

Eris: -Entristeció- Entiendo...

Majic: - Dijo sonriendo a la muchacha- Cuando haces así con tu rostro te ves muy bonita.

Eris: -Enrojeció- Majic

Cleao: Orphen... ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Stephanie?

Orphen: - La miró- Tienes razón

Los tres compañeros se despidieron de Hartia y Eris y continuaron caminando por las angostas calles de piedra de la ciudad.

Cleao: Majic... ¿Tú y Eris?

Majic: - Se sonrojó- Pero que cosas dices Cleao

Cleao: Tú siempre tienes suerte con las chicas

Orphen: Es verdad Majic

Majic: Eso no es verdad. Es sólo una amiga

Cleao: Si, claro –Dijo sarcásticamente-

Majic: Ya dejen de molestarme. No es como ustedes dicen

Orphen y Cleao: Como quieras.

Caminaron por una calle angosta hasta dar con la calle principal. Luego doblaron a la izquierda y tres calles luego doblaron a la derecha. Llegaron a una pequeña posada donde se alojaba Stephanie. Ella ya se encontraba en la puerta del lugar esperándolos.

Stephanie¡Amigos! –Dijo alegre al ver a los tres-

Orphen, Cleao y Majic¡Stephanie!

Los tres la saludaron y entraron con ella a la posada. La muchacha ya había reservado habitaciones para sus amigos. Por lo que no perdieron tiempo en la recepción y se sentaron en una de las mesas del comedor.

Orphen fue el primero en romper el silencio, necesitaba saber si su amiga había descubierto la ubicación exacta de las ruinas de Lacrima.

Orphen: Dime Stephanie... ¿Pudiste descifrar algo más?

Stephanie: Así es Orphen –Dijo seria- Ya sé donde se encuentran las ruinas.

Tanto Majic como Cleao se miraron sorprendidos. Al fin, al fin podrían ir a aquellas ruinas.


	11. El monstruo del bosque de Ednhar

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 11:"El monstruo del bosque de Ednhar"

Ya amanecía en Ednhar y los tres viajeros se disponían a partir nuevamente. Solo que ahora sabían a donde se dirigían. Sabían la ubicación exacta de las ruinas. Esta vez Stephanie decidió acompañarlos.

Majic: Stephanie... ¿Cómo llegaremos a las ruinas?

Stephanie: Según los símbolos mágicos las ruinas quedan pasando el bosque de Ednhar y luego el río de Kiesalhima, éste es el río que atraviesa el continente. Pero... –Tenía una mirada de preocupación -.

Orphen: Pero atravesar el bosque de Ednhar no es fácil y aún no sabemos como cruzaremos el río de Kiesalhima.

Cleao: Ya encontraremos la forma. ¿Verdad Orphen? Tú siempre resuelves todo.

Stephanie: Creo que esto será difícil incluso para Orphen, Cleao- dijo mirando al hechicero que caminaba con cara de preocupación- El bosque dicen está cuidado por monstruos extremadamente poderosos.

Majic: He oído que el río de Kiesalhima es el más ancho del continente...

Stephanie: Así es Majic... ¿Entiendes ahora Cleao? Que no es nada fácil el camino. A pesar de estar muy cerca de las ruinas, hay demasiados obstáculos en el camino.

Cleao: Si –Miró triste a Orphen- Entiendo pero... no quisiera que le pasara nada.

Stephanie: - Sonrió al ver a la muchacha preocupada por su amigo- Entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, tú misma lo dijiste, Orphen es fuerte y siempre puede con lo que se le atraviesa en el camino.

Cleao: Si, tienes razón –Dijo y forzó una sonrisa, aún no estaba tranquila-

Orphen: - Quién caminaba unos metros delante del resto de sus amigos e ignoraba la conversación entre ellos- ¡¡Eh¡Ustedes¿Qué hacen tan atrás¿Podrían apresurar el paso? Así no llegaremos más a las ruinas de Lacrima.

Stephanie y Majic¡Si Orphen! Lo sentimos

Cleao aceleró el paso pero sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos. Perdida en sus pensamientos miraba fijo el piso. Tenía en su pálido rostro una expresión de preocupación. Orphen lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

Hacía ya una hora que caminaban. De pronto Orphen se frenó en seco y miró fijo al bosque que se interponía imponente entre los viajeros y el río que los conduciría a las ruinas.

Orphen: Llegamos... El bosque de Ednhar. –Dijo, penetrando con la mirada la oscuridad que se producía por las altas copas de los árboles-

Cleao: - Miró aquel amenazante bosque, definitivamente no era como ningún bosque en el que hubiesen estado antes- ¿Éste es el bosque de Ednhar? –pronunció temerosa-

Majic: Es espeluznante Maestro... –dijo el muchacho- Sabe que lo acompañaré a través de él si es lo que se necesita para llegar a las ruinas-

Stephanie: Cuenta conmigo Orphen

Cleao: - Miró al hechicero fijo con sus grandes ojos azules- Yo...

Orphen: - La miró al ver que dudaba- Si no quieres... no vengas. Sigues el camino de regreso y llegaras a la ciudad de Ednhar. Nadie te obligó a venir –dijo enfadado -.

Cleao: - Quién percibió el tono del hechicero- ¿Qué¿Te molestaría que no te acompañara?

Orphen: Que dices... Por mí vete - dijo sin mirar a la muchacha que lo miraba fijo a los ojos-

Cleao: -Sonrió- Claro que te acompañaré. Te dije que no sería fácil deshacerte de mí.

Los cuatro jóvenes se adentraron en aquel bosque en el que incluso el día parecía noche. Los árboles que había en él crecían más de lo normal, cubriendo el cielo y evitando que los rayos de sol atravesaran el denso manto de hojas y ramas.

Las gruesas raíces de los troncos sobresalían del suelo atravesándose en su camino.

Orphen: Tengan cuidado con las raíces.

Cleao: Aahh- Gritó mientras caía al tropezar con una de ellas- ¡Ay! Me duele –Decía acariciando su rodilla, ya en el piso-

Orphen: - La miró- ¡Niña torpe! Acababa de advertirte...

Cleao: - Lo miró con signos de dolor en su expresión- Lo siento. ¡Me duele la rodilla! –Y corriendo la mano mostró una pequeña herida que había resultado de tal caída-

Orphen: Es sólo un raspón - dijo como si la muchacha exagerara y se acercó a ella hasta arrodillarse a su lado- ¡Rayo de luz regeneradora! –Pronunció mientras una luz de color violáceo salía de su mano y sellaba el corte de la muchacha, la herida había desaparecido- Ya esta, continuemos.

Cleao: Si, lo siento.

Continuaron caminando así, atravesando el bosque de Ednhar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Era demasiado extraño, no se oía ruido de animal alguno, como si estuviera desierto.

Stephanie: Orphen ¿No crees que deberíamos apurarnos?

Cleao: Si, esto me da mucho miedo.

Majic: Maestro ¿Cree que falte mucho para salir de aquí?

Orphen: No creo Majic pero... A decir verdad me preocupa que es lo que puede habitar en un bosque tan grande como este como para ahuyentar a los demás seres vivos de aquí.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban el grupo de jóvenes se escuchó un chillido estremecedor.

Cleao¡Orphen¿Qué fue eso? Tengo miedo

Orphen: - Mirando fijo el punto donde se había oído aquel grito desgarrador, efectivamente no era de humano- ¡¡¡Corran!!! –Gritó a sus amigos-

Stephanie y Majic: Sí

Cleao¿Qué¿Orphen que harás?

Stephanie: Cleao no hay tiempo, debemos hacer lo que Orphen nos dice.

Cleao: Pero...

Stephanie¿No te das cuenta que si te quedas serás solo un estorbo para él? –Dijo tirando a la muchacha del brazo- ¡Vámonos!

Cleao: - Miró al hechicero y comenzó a correr junto con sus amigos- Sí.

Los tres se alejaron lo más rápido posible del lugar en dirección a la salida de aquel laberinto de árboles.

Orphen mantuvo firme la mirada, aquella cosa, fuese lo que fuese, se acercaba a él con gran velocidad.

Orphen: Muéstrate - gritó desafiante-

La criatura se alzó ante él. Su altura alcanzaba aproximadamente los cinco metros. Lo cubría una piel de color negro azabache y tenía ojos amenazantes de color marrón. Parecía un dragón, tenía un largo cuello, su cabeza estaba cubierta de púas y su boca dejaba ver una gran hilera de dientes filosos. Su cuello era largo y de su espalda salían dos gigantes alas. En sus patas, tanto delanteras como traseras, se podían observar largas garras y en su larga cola que terminaba en punta, a modo de flecha, había un pequeño anillo plateado en el que se podían leer claramente una serie de símbolos mágicos.

Orphen clavó la mirada en aquella argolla que estaba alrededor de la cola de la criatura. No retrocedió.

Orphen¿Quién te envió¿Quién te controla? –Dijo por lo bajo- ¡¿Acaso estás ahí?! –Gritó al espacio como esperando la respuesta de alguien- ¡¿Acaso eres tan cobarde que no puedes mostrarte y envías a esta criatura para atacarme mientras juegas al titiritero? – Continuaba alzando la voz, pareciera que esperara la aparición de alguien- Bien, si así lo quieres así seré. ¡¡Ya verás¡Derrotaré a tu monstruo! Lo haré como lo hice con tu demonio...

El dragón chilló nuevamente y se dispuso a atacar al hechicero. Abrió sus fauces y de ellas liberó una especie de llama azul.

Orphen¡Protégeme, escudo de la luz! –Pronunció evitando recibir aquel ataque- ¡Ábranse torres del cielo! –Y el hechizo hizo desaparecer al

hechicero haciéndolo reaparecer a la altura de la nuca del dragón-

El monstruo abatió fuertemente las alas haciendo que Orphen, quien levitaba detrás de él, cayera de espaldas al piso. Acto seguido alzó la garra delantera como para aplastar al muchacho...

Orphen: - Repitiendo el hechizo- ¡Ábranse torres del cielo! –y se desvaneció, evitando ser pisado, para resurgir de pie frente a la criatura- ¡Adelante espada de la luz!

El hechizo dio de lleno en el rostro del dragón quien sacudió su rostro de lado a lado chillando de dolor. En respuesta al ataque el monstruo golpeó con la cola al hechicero. Orphen pudo ver aquel anillo que rodeaba la cola del monstruo, efectivamente era magia la que controlaba aquella cosa y era una magia muy poderosa. El dragón estampó al muchacho contra un árbol, haciendo luego que cayera al suelo.

Tocó su frente, sangraba.

Orphen: Maldito ¡¡¡Yo las reclamo espadas de la luz!!! –Una serie de dagas de luz se incrustaron en el pecho del monstruo. –¡Alzo la espada del demonio! –Gritó con furia, su vista se nublaba poco a poco por la herida en la cabeza- Ven... yo te destruiré

La criatura cargada de ira se dirigió a toda velocidad al hechicero. El joven comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el monstruo. Se produjo el choque.

El monstruo cayó, ahora sus escamas negras estaban cubiertas de un líquido verde que surgía a borbotones de la herida que el hechizo había infringido. Orphen poco a poco se incorporó, había vencido.

Su vista se nublaba cada vez más, estaba mareado, de pronto distinguió una silueta que pareciera humana. No pudo reconocerla, era demasiado tarde, Orphen había perdido el conocimiento y yacía en el piso inmóvil.


	12. El rio de Kiesalhima

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 12:"El río de Kiesalhima"

Los tres compañeros de Orphen esperaban a las afueras del bosque, habían logrado salir de él.

La muchacha jugaba inquieta con sus rubios cabellos, en su mente hacían eco las palabras de Stephanie: "Una molestia, si te quedas sólo serás una molestia para él". Se sentía triste, no quería ser una carga para el hechicero¿Acaso eso era ella; una molestia o alguien con quien Orphen debía cargar?.

Majic miraba la salida del bosque, su maestro no aparecía. Cleao también levantó al mirada, le preocupaba que Orphen no hubiese regresado ya.

Cleao: Iré a buscarlo... –Dijo levantándose de golpe-

Majic: Pero Cleao...

Cleao: No puedo quedarme aquí sentada –dijo mostrándose firme aunque realmente quisiera llorar-

Stephanie: Pero que dices Cleao... puede ser muy peligroso que entres tú sola en el bosque. Podrías perderte o algo peor.

Cleao: No creo que haya algo peor que estar sentada aquí esperando. Yo... –dijo con tristeza- No puedo quedarme sentada sabiendo que Orphen está allí peleando con quien sabe qué. Lo siento pero...

Majic¡Maestro! –Gritó al ver al hechicero caminar dificultoso hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, corrió hacia él-

Stephanie¡Orphen estás vivo! –Imitando la reacción de Majic-

Cleao: - Levantó la mirada de golpe, allí estaba él, herido y en un estado deplorable pero con vida, suspiró aliviada- Orphen... –Caminó lentamente hacia él, tanto Majic como Stephanie se apartaron, y sin decir nada lo abrazó por un instante-

Orphen: Cleao... –No era la primera vez que la muchacha se preocupaba por él, recordó que en aquel entonces, cuanto intentaban salvar a Azalie, ella también se había preocupado por el hecho de que él podría perder la vida al utilizar la espada de Baltanders. Aunque ella nunca le dijo, directamente, que se preocupaba por su vida-

Cleao: - Se apartó de él sonrojada y desvió la mirada para evitar que él notara el rubor en su rostro- ¿Qué sucedió?

Stephanie: Sí, Orphen. Estás herido...

Orphen curó rápidamente las heridas de su cuerpo con magia y comentó a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido. Tras recuperar el conocimiento tanto el cuerpo del monstruo como la figura misteriosa habían desaparecido.

Stephanie: Realmente extraño... ¿Y dices que el monstruo llevaba alrededor de su cola una especie de argolla con símbolos mágicos?

Orphen: Si, igual que el demonio con el que me enfrenté en el bosque, ambos llevaban símbolos mágicos. Creo que la persona que vi después es quien los controla pero no entiendo porqué los envía contra mí.

Stephanie: Quizá solo quiere proteger las ruinas.

Orphen: Si, nunca pensé que fuera fácil llegar hasta ellas. Aún así estamos demasiado cerca como para volver ahora. Sólo nos falta cruzar el río y estaremos allí.

Majic: Tiene razón maestro. Pronto estaremos en las ruinas.

Orphen: Debemos continuar, no podemos perder tiempo, la torre de los colmillos debe también estar tras la gargantilla.

Así continuaron viaje dejando atrás aquel bosque tenebroso. Orphen caminaba delante de todo guiando al resto y Majic junto a él, cargando el equipaje de sus compañeros en la espalda. Stephanie caminaba no muy lejos de ellos y junto a ella Cleao quien llevaba en brazos al pequeño cachorro de Dragón Lobo que era su mascota. La muchacha de ojos azules iba distraída, parecía triste y Stephanie lo notó.

Stephanie: Cleao... ¿Te molesta algo?

Cleao: - Levantó la mirada y vio que Stephanie la miraba a través de sus anteojos- Eh... pues... ¿Tú crees que no debería estar aquí? Me refiero viajando con Orphen

Stephanie: Pero... ¿Qué dices?

Cleao: Es que quizá yo estoy de más viajando con ustedes...

Stephanie: Es un viaje peligroso, pero eso nunca te detuvo. No entiendo ¿Por qué me preguntas esto¡Oh! Esto tiene que ver con lo que te dije en el bosque ¿Verdad?

Cleao: - Asintió con la cabeza- Es que quizá solo soy una molestia y nunca lo noté.

Stephanie: Pero de qué hablas... Sólo te dije eso porque era demasiado peligroso quedarse allí y si permanecías junto a Orphen en la pelea él estaría más pendiente en protegerte a ti que en luchar y defenderse. Claro que no eres una molestia para él. Eres una verdadera compañera para Orphen, aunque él no lo admita, sé que confía mucho en ti Cleao.

Cleao miró sonriendo a su amiga. Aquellas palabras le hacían mucho bien y más sabiendo que venían de alguien que realmente conocía al hechicero. Continuaron caminando así un par de horas hasta llegar a la orilla del río Kiesalhima. Era un río profundo y tan ancho que no se llegaba a ver la otra costa.

Majic: Maestro... ¿Cómo cruzaremos el río?

Orphen: - Miraba pensativo el agua- Debe haber una forma... –decía para sí mismo-

Stephanie¡Orphen mira! –Dijo mientras señalaba una especie de balsa en la que venían dos personas recostadas, éstos eran Volcan y Dortin-

Volcan¿Viste Dortin? Te dije que escaparíamos del hechicero negro... Jajajajaja

Dortin: Hermano debería darte vergüenza...

Volcan: Pero que dices... así no tendremos que pagarle ni un centavo.

Orphen¿Conque ustedes dos eh?

Volcan¿Ehh? Maldito hechicero negro ¿Cómo demonios llegaron ustedes aquí?

Dortin¿Ves hermano? Te dije que tu plan no funcionaría...

Orphen: Si mal no recuerdo me deben dinero... Pero ya sé como cobrármelo –Dijo mirando maliciosamente la balsa de los hermanos-

Volcan¡¡¿Queé?!! Ya verás... te mataré contándote historias aburridas.

Orphen: Dame la balsa y me olvidaré de ustedes.

Dortin: Hermano dáselas, parece que la necesitan y así no tendrás que pagarle nada.

Volcan¿Qué dices Dortin? No se puede confiar en un tipo como él...

Orphen: - Perdiendo la paciencia- Adelante espada de la luz

Y una explosión mandó a volar, a los hermanos, lejos de Orphen y sus amigos. Ahora tenían un medio para poder cruzar el río, al fin llegarían a las ruinas de Lacrima.

Orphen¡Bien! Vamos, todos arriba.

Los cuatro jóvenes se subieron en la pequeña balsa precaria y comenzaron a remar en dirección a las ruinas.

Cleo¡Orphen no creo que esto nos aguante por mucho tiempo mas! –Dijo quejándose-

Orphen: Deja de quejarte, es nuestra única forma de cruzar el río y además parece mas rota de lo que está.

Cleo: Pero que dices... ¿Cómo puedes confiar en algo que construyeron esos dos?

Orphen simplemente ignoró las quejas de ella y continuó remando y remando. Finalmente llegaron a la otra orilla del río de Kiesalhima. Los cuatro miraron a sus alrededores, sólo se veían pequeños árboles aislados en aquel territorio.


	13. Las ruinas de Lácrima

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 13: "Las ruinas de Lácrima"

Cleao: - Mirando los alrededores- Orphen… ¿Dónde están las ruinas? No parece que haya muchos lugares donde puedan estar ocultas…

Orphen: Tienes razón. ¿Stephanie estas segura que era aquí?

Stephanie: Si, claro. Eso era lo que decían los símbolos mágicos que había en las ruinas de Columnella… Yo…

Majic: Maestro nos costó tanto llegar aquí… Que haremos si las ruinas no resultan estar aquí.

Orphen: -Frustrado- ¡Demonios!

Cleao: Orphen tranquilízate…

Orphen: Todo este trabajo… todo el viaje, en vano. Seguro la torre de los colmillos ya debe de haber encontrado la gargantilla.

Cleao: - Triste al ver al hechicero tan decepcionado- Orphen… - Dijo y se dejó caer en el suelo-

La joven se sentó en el suelo rendida, mirando con tristeza la decepción del hechicero. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo y jugaba con la tierra entre sus dedos.

Cleao: -Pensando- Quisiera poder hacer algo por Orphen… Todo este camino y arriesgó su vida solo para nada, las ruinas no están aquí.

Cleao sintió bajo sus dedos piedra fría. Miró curiosa, una pequeña placa de roca asomaba de entre la tierra. La muchacha empezó a correr la tierra con sus manos. Se sorprendió.

Cleao¡¡Orphen!! –Gritó- ¡Mira esto!

Orphen: - Miró a la muchacha, en su rostro podía verse tristeza- ¿Qué sucede Cleao?

Cleao: Orphen –corrió hacia él y lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo hacia el lugar del hallazgo- Ven… debes ver esto. Yo… estaba ahí sentada y…

Orphen: - Miró la placa, había símbolos mágicos gravados en ella- ¡Stephanie!

Stephanie: - La joven de anteojos se acercó a donde se encontraban el hechicero y la muchacha rubia, Majic fue con ella- Esto es…

Majic: Stephanie ¿Habías visto antes estos símbolos?

Stephanie: Así es… Debajo de los símbolos donde se explicaba como llegar aquí, había una serie de símbolos sueltos. Esto debe ser… - Acercó la mano a los símbolos de la placa y la pasó sobre algunos de ellos haciendo que se iluminaran-

Se iluminó la placa entera y acto seguido la tierra tembló. Poco a poco se fue abriendo en el suelo una compuerta con una escalera que llevaba hacia abajo, a un túnel. Los cuatro viajeros miraron asombrados.

Stephanie: Lo supuse… esta debía ser la entrada de las ruinas. En efecto, un lugar que contiene un tesoro tan importante no podía estar en un lugar menos oculto.

Orphen: Entonces entremos…

Y así hicieron. Primero entraron Orphen y Stephanie y detrás de ellos Majic junto a Cleao. El lugar era demasiado oscuro y no podían ver nada. El túnel era muy angosto por lo que continuaron caminando de dos en dos. Cuanto más se alejaban de la entrada más desaparecía la luz que los guiaba.

Orphen: No se ve nada y si seguimos así pronto estaremos a oscuras.

Majic¿Puedo intentar algo maestro? Tomó una de las antorchas apagadas que colgaban en la pared, se concentró y pronunció unas palabras muy suave, el fuego se encendió- ¡Maestro! Mire lo logré, lo hice…

Orphen: - Sonrió a su alumno- Bien hecho Majic… por algo eres mi alumno.

Continuaron caminando por aquel largo pasadizo hasta que se encontraron nuevamente con una escalera, sólo que ésta iba hacia arriba. Subieron escalón por escalón hasta encontrarse frente a dos grandes estatuas. Parecían ser dos mujeres, solo que de sus espaldas surgían un inmenso par de alas. Se encontraban arrodilladas con sus manos en el pecho y su mirada de piedra fija en el cielo. Estaban seguros, ésa era la entrada a las ruinas de Lacrima y aquella representada en las estatuas debía de ser Aggelein, el ángel que tomó ambos tesoros y los escondió de los ojos del mundo para poner fin a la guerra.

Orphen: Debe haber una barrera que proteja la entrada… quédense aquí y no se muevan.

Cleao: Pero Orphen…

Orphen: He dicho que no se muevan

El hechicero avanzó cuidadosamente hasta pararse frente al espacio que había entre las dos estatuas. Se paró firme y pronunció un hechizo, rápidamente se mostró ante ellos una especie de barrera de luz.

Orphen: Lo sabia… ¡Adelante espada de la luz! –Gritó mientras su hechizo destruía aquella barrera, un hechizo muy poderoso-

Majic¡Guau Maestro¡Que poder!

Orphen se giró a sus amigos y sonrió, así continuaron avanzando por las ruinas. Ya no se encontraban en un angosto pasillo sino en una amplia sala llena de estatuas.

Cleao: - Miró fascinada aquellas figuras- Orphen… ¿Todos son ángeles?

Orphen: Así es. Algunos más poderosos que otros pero todos son ángeles que lucharon en aquella guerra.

Cleao: Leki… no te alejes –gritó a su mascota que jugueteaba por las ruinas- Puedes perderte

Majic: Maestro ¿Cómo encontraremos el tesoro en un lugar tan grande?

Orphen: Por lo general estos templos suelen tener una sala principal donde se encuentran los tesoros más importantes.

Majic: Entiendo, solo debemos encontrar esa sala…

Stephanie: Así es.

Continuaron por aquella sala hasta llegar a una pequeña sala circular con varias puertas.

Cleao¿Queeé¿Y ahora que haremos¿Por donde debemos ir Orphen…?

Stephanie: Debe haber alguna forma para saber cuál es la puerta correcta. ¿Pero cómo?

Majic: Maestro allí hay unas letras mágicas. ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Orphen. –Se paró frente a las escrituras- Dice: "La sala circular" Sólo aquel que sabe mira puede ver el camino.

Cleao: No entiendo…-Dijo- Si yo estoy mirando las puertas y no veo nada distinto entre ellas.

Majic: Debe de haber algo que hayamos pasado por alto Cleao. No se refiere solo a observar sino a mirar con profundidad.

Stephanie: Majic tiene razón.

Cleao: - Forzando la vista como intentando ver algo- Yo no veo nada.

Orphen miraba las puertas. Todas ellas grandes y en cada puerta una escena de batalla librada entre ángeles y demonios. En todas se podían ver demonios caídos y ángeles con alas rotas, dando su vida por el planeta.

Orphen¿Cuál es? –Se preguntaba concentrándose en los detalles de las puertas que lo rodeaban a él y sus amigos-

Cleao: - Quien intentaba, al igual que sus amigos, encontrar la respuesta al acertijo- Orphen… esta puerta.

Orphen¿Qué encontraste algo?

Cleao: Te parecerá que estoy loca pero la imagen de esta puerta no es la misma. Antes la estaba mirando y se veía que el demonio atacaba al ángel y ella lo miraba a él con horror, pero ahora… ella no mira más al monstruo alado con horror. Ahora… sonríe con la mirada fija en el piso.

Orphen¡¿Qué dices Cleao¿Estás segura?

Cleao: Si… además la muchacha tenía sus manos en el pecho como si sostuviera algo y ahora sus manos están a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Majic: Ahora que lo dices… recuerdo haber visto las manos del ángel en su pecho. ¿Pero es posible que la puerta cambie maestro?

Stephanie: Con magia antigua y muy poderosa, si.

Finalmente atravesaron la puerta y continuaron por un amplio corredor sin puertas ni ventas, ni caminos alternativos. Hasta que llegaron a una sala magnífica. Llena de figuras de ángeles arrodillados. Columnas trabajadas en las que se veían tallados miles de bellos rostros y en el fondo de la sala, vitrales, los más hermosos jamás vistos. En uno de ellos se veía una hermosa muchacha joven de cabellos rubios, tanto lo eran que parecían de color blanco, unos bucles que caían sobre su rostro pálido perfecto y unos profundos ojos de color verde. En otro de los vitrales de veía una lágrima cayendo sobre sangre derramada. En uno más pequeño, cientos de ángeles caídos. Y en uno junto de la joven hermosa, se podía ver la imagen de una gargantilla.

Todos los vitrales eran de colores vivos haciendo que la sala se iluminara de una manera muy especial.

Cleao¡Que bonito! –Dijo viendo las luces de colores que atravesaban aquella sala-

Al instante notaron que sobre una estatua algo brillaba. Aquella estatua era idéntica a la mujer hermosa del vitral y llevaba alrededor de su cuello una preciosa gargantilla. Las luces parecían ahora depositarse sobre la figura de piedra.

Cleao: - Miró la joya maravillada- Que hermosa…

La gargantilla parecía cubierta en diamantes, piedras preciosas de color blanco puro componía la cadena, su brillo lograba cegar a quien la mirara por demasiado tiempo. Colgando de tal bello collar una joya que con su brillo opacaba la belleza de la cadena que lo sostenía. Era de un color azul intenso y tenía forma de gota. Tan perfecta era su forma que parecía en sí misma, una lágrima real.

Orphen: La gargantilla de Lácrima…

Majic: - Quien no podía quitar la vista de semejante tesoro- Maestro, en verdad es…

Stephanie: Bellísima…

Cleao tomó entre sus manos aquel tesoro. Y miró a Orphen.

Cleao: Orphen ya lo tenemos

Orphen¡Noooo Cleao!

Cleao lo miró sin comprender la reacción del hechicero. De pronto las ruinas comenzaron a temblar y la única salida de aquella sala comenzó a cerrarse.

Orphen¡Corran¡Debemos salir o nos quedaremos atrapados en este lugar para siempre!

Todos corrieron a gran velocidad y lograron atravesar la puerta antes de que se sellara. Continuaron corriendo a toda velocidad si siquiera mirar atrás. Volvieron a atravesar aquel ancho corredor y nuevamente pasaron por la sala circular. Llegaron a la entrada.

Cleao¡Orphen lo siento! –Gritaba la muchacha agitada mientras corría, llevaba en la mano la gargantilla-

Finalmente llegaron a la escalera por la que habían bajado por primera vez, la subieron a toda prisa y cayeron de golpe en la tierra. La compuerta se cerró tras ellos. Las ruinas se habían sellado para siempre.

Cleao: - Ya recostada en el piso apretando en sus manos el tesoro- Lo siento Orphen, yo no sabía, no pensé...

Orphen¡¡¡No, no pensaste!!! –Gritó enfadado- ¡Ese es tú problema no piensas en las cosas! Sólo las haces sin importarte nadie más.

Cleao: Lo miró, unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en sus profundos ojos azules- Eso no es cierto, yo lo hice…

Orphen¡Porque lo único que te importó fue tomar la joya¡Sólo eres una niña rica y malcriada¡Ahora por tu culpa no podremos saber que decía en las ruinas sobre los tesoros de los antiguos! –Continuaba gritando a la chica, estaba fuera de control-

Cleao: - Simplemente se levantó y se fue llorando- Lo siento…


	14. Roconciliación

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 14: "Reconciliación"

Tras la pelea Cleao se había alejado de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Aún tenía la gargantilla en la mano y sabía que Orphen tarde o temprano iría a buscarla, quizá no a ella pero si a la joya. No había demasiados lugares donde esconderse del hechicero, apenas si había algunos árboles. Se dejó caer cansada de tanto correr, sus pies le dolían.

Se sentó llorando de espaldas a un pequeño árbol y con su cabeza entre las piernas. Lloraba desconsolada, las palabras del chico hacían eco una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Pasó demasiado tiempo llorando, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

Finalmente se durmió sobre la arena de la costa, llevando aquel tesoro alrededor de su cuello para no perderlo.

Orphen: - Gritaba desesperado, estaba arrepentido- ¡¡¡Cleao!!!

Continuó buscándola por una hora. Finalmente la encontró tirada en la playa.

Orphen¡Cleao¡Cleao!

Cleao: - Entreabrió aquellos enrojecidos ojos pero al ver a hechicero se puso de pie rápidamente y retrocedió- Es por esto que vienes ¿Verdad? –Dijo manteniendo la mayor distancia posible de él y quitando de alrededor de su cuello el collar- ¡Tómalo! No es como dices… no me interesa –y se lo arrojó a los pies del hechicero-

Orphen: Cleao yo… no vine por eso, vine a buscarte a ti.

Cleao: - Le dijo en tono frío- Pues regresa por el mismo camino que viniste, yo volveré por mi cuenta. No viajaré con quien piensa todas esas cosas de mí… no seré más tu carga.

Orphen: Cleao… vamos se hará tarde y debemos volver. Quiero decirte que lo lamento, me enfadé y dije cosas…

Cleao: …cosas que piensas, eso dijiste. –No podría contenerse mucho tiempo más, quería llorar-

Orphen¡No, Cleao! –Y avanzó pero la muchacha retrocedió apretando los puños-

Cleao¡Aléjate! Ya te lo dije…

Orphen: No lo haré. Ya te dije que lo siento, todo lo que dije lo dije por estar enfadado no son cosas que pienso. –Y avanzó otro paso-

Cleao: - Pero la muchacha volvió a retroceder- No te acerques Orphen… - Una pequeña lágrima escapaba por su mejilla, otra le siguió- Es enserio

Orphen: Lo siento Cleao, pero no lo haré –Y tomó con fuerza a la chica de la muñeca-

Cleao¡Déjame! –Llorando apenada- Me haces daño…

Orphen la acercó con fuerza a él y la rodeó con los brazos evitando que escapara. Cleao lloraba cada vez más e intentaba zafarse del hechicero. Él la abrazó más fuerte para que la chica no se alejara. Ella poco a poco fue tranquilizándose al ver que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Orphen: - La miró- Tranquilízate Cleao… En verdad, lo siento.

Cleao: Lo miró a los ojos, estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro- Yo…

Orphen: Notó aquella proximidad de los cuerpos y rápidamente la soltó- Cleao…

Cleao: Lo siento Orphen… no quise que pasara esto, solo quería ayudarte.

Orphen: Lo se Cleao…

Majic¡Maestro aquí estamos!

Stephanie¡Orphen, Cleao!

Cleao miró a Orphen, quien tenía la vista fija en sus amigos, y se secó las lágrimas.

Cleao¡Entonces vamos! Aún nos queda recuperar el otro tesoro ¿No es así Orphen?

Orphen: - La miró y le sonrió- Así es.

Stephanie y Majic se miraron, en sus rostros se dibujó una sonrisa al ver que tanto Cleao como Orphen estaban bien.

Orphen: Bien… volvamos a donde dejamos la balsa amarrada y regresemos a la ciudad.

Stephanie: Si, ya extraño a Tim.

Tanto Orphen como sus amigos se subieron nuevamente en aquella balsa precaria y regresaron. Primero atravesaron el bosque y luego volvieron a la ciudad. Allí Stephanie se despidió de sus amigos.

Stephanie¡Adiós! Cuídense mucho y ya sabes Orphen que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo.

Orphen: Sí, Steph. Gracias por todo, no se que habríamos hecho sin ti.

Stephanie: Adiós Majic, se ve que has mejorado mucho. Sigue así y algún día serás un gran hechicero.

Majic: Gracias Stephanie, espero ser como mi maestro Orphen.

Stephanie: - Pasó junto a Cleao y por lo bajo, sin que los otros oyeran, dijo- Cuida mucho de Orphen… - Y se alejó-

La muchacha la miró pasmada sin poder responder a aquellas palabras. Los dos muchachos la miraron con curiosidad.

Majic: Cleo ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Stephanie?

Cleo: -Sonriendo- No puedo decirte, son cosas de mujer.

Orphen¡Bah¡Que tonterías! – Dijo sin dar importancia a lo que la chica decía- En fin, vayamos al hospedaje.

Aquella noche los tres amigos descansaron. Hacía demasiado que no dormían tan bien. Decidieron que al otro día buscarían a Hartia para ver si había averiguado algo acerca del otro tesoro.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y poco a poco los tres viajeros fueron despertando.


	15. ¿Majic y Eris?

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 15: "¿Majic y Eris?"

Cleao¡Ahh! Que bonito día… Orphen yo iré de compras.

Orphen: - Sin siquiera mirar a Cleao- Haz lo que quieras… ¿Tú vienes conmigo Majic?

Majic: - Bastante de buen humor respondió con una sonrisa- Sí Maestro.

Cleao: Pero que cosas preguntas Orphen… claro que irá. Quieres ver a Eris ¿Verdad Majic? - Dijo con cierta picardía-

Orphen¿Es eso cierto Majic?

Majic: -Enrojecido- Claro que no maestro… ¡Cleao no sabe lo que dice!

Cleao: -Riendo- Como quieras… - Y salió de la posada-

Cuando al fin terminaron de desayunar los dos jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron en busca de Hartia.

Caminaron por varias calles, decidieron que empezarían buscando por donde los habían visto en su primera visita a la ciudad.

Majic: Maestro ¿Usted realmente cree que ellos sigan aquí?

Orphen: Pues, no lo sé.

Majic: Entiendo… - Dijo mirando el piso-

Orphen: Pareces decepcionado ¿Es que acaso quieres ver a alguien?

Majic¿Usted también? Ya he dicho que dejen de fastidiarme.

Orphen: Yo solo decía… - Dijo desentendiéndose del asunto- A decir verdad me preocupa que Cleao gaste todo mi dinero.

Dos personas reconocieron las voces del hechicero y su aprendiz. Se miraron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Majic y Orphen.

Hartia¿Krylancelo, tú aquí?

Orphen¡Hartia! Justo a quienes estábamos buscando…

Hartia¿Nos buscaban? –Preguntó sorprendido-

Orphen: Hartia, necesitamos hablar del lo que te pregunté antes –Dijo mirando hacia todos lados para controlar que nadie estuviera escuchando su conversación-

Hartia: Entiendo… Eris - dijo mirando a su joven aprendiz- ¿Por qué no terminas de comprar lo que necesitamos? –Y le entregó una bolsa de monedas-

Majic: Yo te acompaño, si quieres…

Eris: -Sonriendo- Claro, gracias Majic - La muchacha de cabello corto y profundos ojos azules comenzó a caminar-

Majic: - La siguió- Dime Eris… ¿Qué es lo que Hartia quiere que compres?

Eris: Bueno, debo comprar lo que aparece en la lista –Dijo enseñando el papel que llevaba en su mano-

Majic¡Yo te ayudaré!

Eris: Gracias, no quisiera hacerlas yo sola.

Continuaron caminando por las angostas calles de la ciudad buscando las tiendas adecuadas para conseguir los artículos que figuraban en el papel. Iban charlando alegremente, ambos parecían muy a gusto con la compañía del otro.

Majic: Y entonces el maestro derrotó al monstruo - Narraba el muchacho a la chica- y volvió a encontrarse con nosotros a las afueras del bosque. El maestro es realmente asombroso. –Miró a Eris- Eh… lo siento. ¿Te aburro?

Eris: - Miró a Majic- No, continúa por favor. Quiero saber más de lo que hiciste luego de que partiste de la torre.

Majic: Sabes Eris… no me arrepiento de hacer estado en la torre de los colmillos, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo, pude conocerte.

Eris: - Sonrojándose levemente- A mi también me alegra haberte conocido Majic. La torre es demasiado aburrida sin ti.

Majic: - Ahora era él quien se sonrojaba- Pues me encantaría que viajaras con nosotros… así podrías ver al maestro en acción –Dijo animado-

Eris: - La muchacha lo miró con dulzura- Me encantaría pero Hartia es mi maestro y no puedo abandonarlo ni a la torre de los colmillos.

Majic: Un poco desanimado- Entiendo

Eris: Sabes… ya hemos comprado todo lo de la lista y no creo que el maestro y Orphen hayan terminado… digo… ¿Quieres que tomemos algo?

Majic: Me encantaría

Y ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño negocio en el que había distribuidas en la calle varias mesitas. Se encontraban en la plaza central de la ciudad y no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba una gran fuente. Se veía mucha gente pasear por aquel lugar.

Majic: Que bonito lugar ¿No crees? –Dijo mirando a su alrededor- En verdad es una ciudad muy alegre.

Eris: - Sentándose en una de las mesas, no muy alejada de la fuente- Si, el maestro y yo venimos muy seguido.

Majic: Nosotros viajamos tanto que nunca nos quedamos demasiado en ningún lugar…

Se acercó a ellos un joven mesero y les ofreció las especialidades del lugar, ambos ordenaron y el chico se retiró.

Se miraron en silencio. Hasta el momento ambos habían estado hablando sin parar pero ahora simplemente se dirigían miradas y sonrisas. Aquel silencio era incómodo.

Eris: Majic…

Majic: Eris me agrada mucho estar aquí contigo.

Eris: -Sonrió- A mi también

El mesero regresó con las respectivas bebidas de cada uno, las dejó sobre la mesa y se retiró, dejando nuevamente a los jóvenes solos.

Ambos estiraron la mano para agarrar las copas y sus dedos se rozaron. Majic, sin notarlo, había puesto su mano sobre la de Eris. Ella se sonrojó y rápidamente quitó su mano.

Eris: Lo siento

Majic: No, y lo siento. Me distraje y no vi que era tu copa la que estaba agarrando.

Eris¿Quieres probar? –La muchacha había pedido un licuado de durazno-

Majic: Claro –Y acercó su boca al sorbete que sobresalía de la copa de la chica- Mmm… está delicioso. ¿Quiere tú probar? –Dijo acercando su vaso a la muchacha, él había pedido una malteada de frambuesa-

Eris: - Dudó por un segundo- Si, gracias Majic eres muy amable. –Agradeció el gesto al muchacho y bebió un sorbo- En verdad esta muy rico.

Terminaron sus bebidas, pagaron y fueron a caminar. Caminaron por las hermosas calles de Ednhar, ya estaba atardeciendo. Tímidamente Majic tomó a Eris de la mano. La muchacha se sorprendió, aún así no quitó su mano de la de él. Continuaron caminando en silencio.

Eris: Majic…- Murmuró la muchacha-

Majic: - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase el chico la acercó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte- Eris… me encanta estar contigo, así.

Eris: - Levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los profundos ojos verdes de Majic, se perdió en su mirada- A mi también…

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Los labios de ella estaban a sólo unos centímetros de la boca de él. Majic se fue acercando hasta besarla, Eris se estremeció. La besó con dulzura y ella correspondió aquel beso. Poco a poco se separaron, el beso solo duró un instante y sin embargo para ellos el momento fue eterno.

Se miraron sin decir nada.

Eris: Majic… - dudó un instante antes de continuar- Te quiero

Majic: - Sonrió, aquellas palabras de la chica lo habían hecho muy feliz- Yo también te quiero Eris.

Eris¿Crees que debamos volver? –Dijo mirando la puesta del sol-

Majic: Ojalá no fuera así, pero Hartia debe de estar preocupado por ti y el maestro debe estar esperándome-

Eris: Majic, por favor no le digas…

Majic: No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto –Dijo tomándola con fuerza de la mano- Ven, vamos.

Finalmente llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Hartia y Orphen, Cleao también estaba allí. El hechicero y la rubia discutían como era una costumbre en ellos. El motivo era el dinero que la muchacha había gastado aquella tarde.

Orphen¿Cómo pudiste gastar tanto dinero? –Gritaba-

Cleao¡Eres un tacaño! Si no he gastado nada…- Respondía a los gritos Cleao-

Orphen¡No discutiré más contigo! Ven vámonos Majic…

Majic: Si, maestro

Cleao¡No me dejarás aquí!

Los tres amigos se despidieron y continuaron viaje. Tanto Eris como Majic intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y actuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido.


	16. Un día libre

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 16: "Un día libre"

Majic: Entonces… Maestro ¿Es cierto que el otro tesoro está en la torre?

Orphen: Así es. Por lo que Hartia me dijo los antiguos esconden algo y está casi seguro que se trata de aquella joya. Los ha visto salir y entrar en la noche cargando una caja.

Majic: Pero maestro ¿Cómo recuperaremos el collar si lo tienen los antiguos?

Orphen: Ya veremos

Majic: -Suspiró- No otra vez…

Orphen¿Pero porque suspiras de esa manera muchacho?

Majic: Porque seguramente usted no meterá otra vez en problemas

Orphen: - Riendo nervioso- Jaja. ¿Yo? Jamás los metería en problemas.

Cleao: Tú siempre estas metiéndonos en problemas.

Orphen: Tú eres la menos indicada para decirme algo así. Tú solo traes problemas.

Cleao¡¿Qué?!

Orphen: Ya me oíste

Cleao¡Cómo te atreves!

Así continuaron discutiendo por un largo rato hasta que decidieron parar a almorzar. Majic comenzó a preparar la comida mientras Cleao le ayudaba y Orphen permanecía recostado en la hierba.

Cleao: Orphen ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó preocupada al hechicero-

Orphen: - Se sentó- No, nada.

Cleao¿Por que nuca dices que es lo que te pasa? Mi querido y difunto padre siempre decía: "Cargar uno solo con sus penas entristece el alma" Muchas veces contárselo a alguien te hace sentir mejor.

Orphen: Ya te he dicho que no es nada.

Cleao: Orphen…

Majic llamó a los jóvenes a comer y los tres se sentaron alrededor del fuego para degustar la comida que el aprendiz había preparado con tanto empeño.

Orphen¡Vaya Majic! Esta vez si te luciste…

Cleo: Mmm… En verdad está deliciosa

Majic: Gracias Maestro, gracias Cleao.

Cleao¿Por qué sonríes tanto? - Preguntó al rubio-

Majic¿Eh? No por nada… es solo que me alegra saber que el collar se encuentra en la torre -mintió-

Cleao lo miró con desconfianza pero terminó por creerle.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, decidieron descansar en el camino varias veces, aquel viaje los tenía agotados.

A la tarde decidieron nuevamente descansar. Orphen se durmió de espaldas a un árbol.

Majic: Vaya el maestro si que estaba agotado

Cleao: - Mirando a Orphen- Si, ha sido un viaje largo. A veces quisiera… poder ayudarlo y que no tuviera que hacer todo él solo.

Majic: Yo creo… que tú lo ayudas mas de lo que piensas –Dijo mirando a la chica-

La muchacha se acercó a donde Orphen dormía, se sentó a su lado y tomando una pequeña manta lo cubrió. Se quedó allí mirándolo un largo rato hasta que finalmente se durmió ella también.

Majic simplemente se recostó en la hierba hasta caer, al igual que sus amigos, en un profundo sueño.

Pasaron dos horas en aquel pequeño lugar donde los tres amigos descansaban. Poco a poco Orphen se despertó, abrió los ojos y miró a su lado donde se encontró con la muchacha rubia durmiendo junto a él. Intentó levantarse sin despertarla pero no hubo caso, la chica se despertó al sentir que Orphen se levantaba.

Cleao: Orphen… ¿A dónde vas?

Orphen: A caminar, tú vuelve a dormir.

Cleao: Dime… ¿En que piensas?

Orphen¿A qué te refieres?

Cleao¿Qué harás cuando tengas los dos tesoros?

Orphen: Veré la forma de destruirlos.

Cleao: Entiendo… es una pena que se pierda algo tan importante.

Orphen: Es la única salida.

Cleao: Orphen…

Orphen¿Qué sucede Cleao?

Cleao: Te he visto dando vueltas y sin dormir, hacía demasiado que no te sucedía eso, desde lo de Azalie ¿Acaso es por ella?

Orphen: - La miró sorprendido, no sabía que responderle, intentó negarlo- Eso no es cierto… Voy a caminar

Cleao: - Se paró y lo tomó de la muñeca evitando que se alejara- Orphen…

Orphen: - Se volteó a mirarla- Cleao… ¿Qué…?

Cleao: Orphen, déjame ayudarte.

Orphen: -Sonrió- Sin ti quizá no hubiésemos encontrado las ruinas ¿No te parece que hiciste bastante?

Cleao: Pero… Yo tomé la gargantilla y por mi culpa jamás sabremos que decían las ruinas sobre los dos tesoros.

Orphen: No importa.

Cleao: - Lo miró sorprendido- ¿En serio?

Orphen: Claro que no. Olvídalo. Ya encontraremos la forma de destruirlos, no te preocupes.

En ese momento Majic se estaba despertando. Poco a poco se incorporó y miró a sus amigos. Se desperezó, se levantó y sacudió las hierbas se sus ropas.

Majic¡Vaya! Que bien se siente ¿No cree maestro?

Orphen: Si Majic

Cleao¡Creo que todos necesitábamos un día para descansar! –Dijo alegre-

Majic¿Y ahora a donde iremos maestro?

Orphen: - Miró el cielo- A la torre de los colmillos.


	17. Un nuevo poder

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 17:"Un nuevo poder"

Redireccionados una vez más se dirigía ahora a la torre de los colmillos, sede de los más grandes hechiceros del continente de Kiesalhima. En aquel castillo Orphen, conocido bajo el nombre de Krylancelo, había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia estudiando hechicería. También se había enamorado por primera vez. Azalie era su nombre y la conocían como la hechicera diabólica.

Pero un día todo cambió, él dejó atrás aquel lugar y aquella vida para convertirse en Orphen y salvar a Azalie, quien se había convertido en un dragón.

La torre envió a matar a la muchacha sin importarles el hecho de que ella fuese su alumna. Así la torre se volvió su enemiga y él enemiga de ellos. Solo conservaba algunos amigos allí, Hartia, era uno de ellos.

De todas formas no tenía ningún deseo de volver.

Cleao¿Orphen en qué piensas?

El joven hechicero caminaba despistado. Parecía que la idea de tener que irrumpir nuevamente en la torre para recuperar aquel tesoro no le atraía en lo absoluto.

Majic¿Maestro? –No obtuvo respuesta-

Cleao¡Orphen responde¿Te preocupa algo?

Finalmente oyó la voz de la muchacha llamándolo. Se giró y la miró, no había oído nada de lo que sus amigos le habían dicho.

Cleao: Orphen has estado así todo el día ¿Qué ocurre?

Orphen: Nada - dijo pensativo- Pensaba en los monstruos que nos han atacado y en aquella silueta que vi en el bosque- Mintió intentando ocultar su angustia-

Majic¿Maestro que cree que sea?

Orphen: No lo sé. Sólo se que, sea lo que sea, tiene un gran poder.

Orphen y Majic empezaron a hablar acerca los poderes del supuesto ser pero Cleao continuaba mirando al hechicero, no creía que fuera eso lo que realmente le afligía, aquella actitud no le convencía. Aún así no dijo nada y continuaron caminando.

Majic: Maestro ¿Cómo haremos para recuperar el collar? Si está dentro de la torre y, mas, en poder de los antiguos no será nada fácil.

Orphen: Ya pensaré en algo

Cleao¡¿Qué¿Quieres decirnos que no tienes ningún plan para recuperar el collar?

Orphen: A ver… ¿Y cual es tú plan?

Cleao: Pues yo… yo

Orphen: Jajaja. ¿Ves? Tú solo criticas pero no puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta.

Cleao¡¿Qué¡Eso no es cierto¡ Muchas veces he cocinado sólo para que tú comas!

Orphen¿Llamas comida a eso que tú haces?

Cleao¡Eres un hechicero de pacotilla y un grosero!

Orphen: Y tú una malcriada

De pronto se oye una explosión no muy lejos de donde se encuentran Majic, Orphen y Cleao. Surge del suelo una especie de serpiente alada.

Amenazante sacudía sus alas y dejaba ver su bífida lengua. De un color rojo vivo, su cuerpo cubierto de espinas y la punta de su cola se bifurcaba en una especie de tridente.

Majic¡Maestro otro monstruo!

Orphen¿Quién te envía¿Por qué nos atacas?

El monstruo rugió quebrando el silencio y comenzó a aletear con más fuerza.

Cleao¡Orphen¿Qué haces¡¡Deja de hablar con el monstruo y haz algo!!

Orphen¡Contesta criatura! Sé que puedes entenderme.

El monstruo en un movimiento rápido enroscó su cola alrededor del cuerpo de Cleao y la acercó a él. La muchacha gritaba desesperada el nombre del hechicero. El monstruo la revoleaba junto con su cola, como jugando con ella.

Orphen¡¡Cleao!! –Gritó desesperado al ver que la chica estaba en posesión del monstruo- ¡Tú, déjala! Es a mí a quien quieres.

La criatura rugió ante los gritos de Orphen y levantó su cola como mostrando ante sus amigos a la muchacha, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, estaba completamente en estado de pánico.

Cleao:¡¡Orphen!!

Orphen: - Mirando fijo a la criatura apretando con fuerza los puños- Yo… No puedo ¡No puedo atacarlo Cleao te lastimaría!

Cleao: Por favor Orphen haz algo… - Dijo sollozando-

El hechicero sin siquiera dudarlo comenzó a correr en dirección al monstruo, éste retrocedió ante el avance de Orphen. Aprisionó con más fuerza a la chica, quien comenzó a gritar de dolor ya que se estaba asfixiando.

Cleao: Or…phen - fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento-

Majic:¡¡Maestro¡Cleao noooo!

Orphen lleno de ira podía sentir como su cuerpo rebosaba de energía.

No sabía por que y no sabía como pero se sentía más poderoso que nunca, incluso cuando controló la espada de Baltanders no había podido alcanzar tanto poder. Esta sensación era totalmente nueva para él.

Ya empezaba a dolerle su cuerpo, si aquella energía no fluía no sabía que podría pasarle a su cuerpo. Decidido, estiró sus manos, apuntó a la cabeza de la serpiente y pronunció por lo bajo unas palabras que Majic no llegó a comprender, aunque estaba seguro de que era un hechizo.

De pronto de las palmas del hechicero surgió una penetrante luz roja que se dirigió a toda velocidad a la criatura. Su cuerpo se desvaneció, toda la criatura se hizo polvo. Cleao comenzó a caer, Orphen corrió y llegó a tiempo para sostenerla y evitar que golpeara contra el piso.

Orphen: - La miró, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro se encontraba pálido- Cleao… despierta por favor.

Cleao: - Poco a poco despertó en los brazos del hechicero- Orphen…

Orphen sonrió al ver que la chica se encontraba bien. En ese momento Majic se acercaba corriendo para ver el estado de sus amigos. Llegó y se arrodilló junto a Cleao, quien seguía recostada en los brazos del hechicero.

Majic¡Cleao que susto nos has dado! –Dijo el chico en tono preocupado pero a la vez aliviado de saber que su amiga estaba viva-

Cleao: Lo siento… - Dijo y algo le llamó la atención en el rostro del hechicero, de su frente corrían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre- ¡Orphen estás sangrando!

Orphen: - Se tocó la frente, efectivamente tenía sangre en su rostro- No es nada –Dijo restando importancia-

Majic: Maestro… el hechizo que hizo… digo ¡Que poder! Nunca lo había visto hacer algo así

Orphen: Quizá esta pequeña herida sea por eso –Corriendo con su mano los cabellos castaños que cubrían su herida- No estoy muy seguro de cómo hice ese conjuro.

De pronto los tres viajeros escucharon como una risa surgía de la nada y ante ellos se apareció una figura que pareciera humana. Se quebró el espacio y de aquella fisura en la nada salió una mujer.

Orphen:¡¡Tú!! Tu eres quien ha estado enviando estos monstruos tú eres quien vi aquella vez en el bosque. ¿Quién eres? Contesta.

¿¿¿???: No pensé que tuvieras tanto poder… parece que será más difícil.

Cleao¡Oye tú¡Tú¿Cómo te atreves a mandarnos semejantes monstruos? Y tienes el descaro de venir y hablarnos sin decirnos quien eres. ¡Cobarde!

Majic: - Miró a Cleao, temiendo por sus palabras- Cleao, que dices… cállate o nos matará.

¡Jajaja! –Comenzó a reír escandalosamente- Niña insolente. –Dijo mirando a la muchacha- Ignis… ese es mi nombre.

Orphen¿Qué quieres? Dime ¿Por qué nos atacas?

Ignis: Tienes algo que pertenece a mi padre y aquella torre de presumidos tiene el collar de mi madre. ¡Esos objetos son míos! –Gritó perdiendo la calma-

Majic: Entonces maestro ella es…

Ignis: Si, soy hija de Lumen y Umbra. Luego de que la guerra terminó mi madre huyó y me tuvo. Me escondió y mi padre nunca se enteró de mí. Ya que mi madre había sido exiliada yo no soy un dios. Soy un simple híbrido y es por eso que puedo ir y venir de este mundo a mi antojo - Con cada palabra su rostro de desfiguraba más y más- Yo reclamaré el mundo que me pertenece, este mundo será mío. En cuanto recupere mis tesoros… seré el ser más poderoso. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hechicero negro. No podrás evitar que me alce del poder que me merezco. ¡Que me fue quitado por mi padre!

Cleao:¡¡Estas loca si crees que te dejaremos robar los tesoros!!

Ignis¡Ja! Tú no puedes hacer nada pero me ayudaste mucho a conocer las fuerzas y debilidades del hechicero. Ahora no puedo jugar con ustedes... ya nos volveremos a ver, cuando todo esto termine.

Habiendo dicho esto volvió a quebrarse el espacio creando un portal y la mujer simplemente se deslizó a través de aquel hueco y desapareció.

Cleao: Orphen... ¿Qué haremos?

Orphen: Debemos evitar a toda costa que consiga el collar de Columnella.

Majic: Maestro ¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que gracias a Cleao había podido descubrir sus fuerzas y debilidades?

Orphen: - Miró de reojo a la muchacha que se encontraba junto a él aunque un tanto más alejada- No lo sé. No creo que sea importante. De todas formas no me vencerá.

Cleao:¡¡Así se habla Orphen!!

Majic: Entonces maestro ¡Continuemos viajando!

Orphen: Sí, será mejor que lleguemos allá lo antes posible.


	18. Una carta del pasado

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 18:"Una carta del pasado"

Los jóvenes atravesaban en último pueblo antes de llegar a la torre de los colmillos. Sólo que se habían demorado más de la cuenta y ya se había hecho de noche.

Orphen: Debemos buscar una posada.

Cleao¡Siii¿Dormiremos en el pueblo? Al fin una cama de verdad.

Orphen: - Orphen la miró suspirando- No tienes remedio…

Cleao: Tal vez a ti te guste dormir en el suelo pero yo realmente necesito dormir en una cómoda cama –Dijo sonriendo-

Tomaron la calle principal y finalmente doblaron a la derecha para encontrarse con una posada donde poder alojarse. Se dirigieron a la recepción y, tras registrarse, los llevaron a cada uno a su habitación.

Cleao corrió y se acostó en su cama abrazando a su pequeño dragón lobo.

Cleao: Si, al fin Leki podremos dormir cómodos ¿No crees?

El pequeño cachorro le respondió con un suave gruñido de afirmación. La noche transcurrió tranquila y los tres viajeros descansaron de su largo viaje. Cleao se despertaba lentamente cuando alguien golpeó su puerta, era el dueño del hotel.

Dueño del Hotel¿Señorita está despierta? –Preguntó volviendo a golpear con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de la chica-

Cleao: - Se levantó, se cubrió y entreabrió la puerta- ¿Si?

Dueño del Hotel: Siento mucho molestarla pero intenté dejarles esto a sus compañeros de viaje y no respondieron –Dijo enseñando a la muchacha un sobre de color rosa pálido, tanto que parecía blanco-

Cleao: - Miró el sobre, podía leerse con una muy bonita letra: Para Krylancelo- ¿Quién lo envía? –Giró el sobre y pudo leer aquel nombre que hacía tanto no escuchaba: De Azalie- ¿Usted quiere que yo…?

Dueño del hotel: Si¿Sería tan amable de entregársela a quien pertenece? –Dijo a la muchacha y concluyó sin esperar la respuesta de ésta- Se lo agradezco mucho.

Y sin decir nada más el hombre se retiró. Cleao se quedó allí parada en el pasillo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, miró el sobre y volvió a entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y se quedó mirando fijo por la ventana. Era una carta de Azalie, sabía que debía entregársela a Orphen pero… no quería, sentía el extraño deseo de leerla aunque no debía.

Cleao: -Pensando- Necesito saber que dice, no, no debo abrirla Orphen lo notará y se enfadará conmigo. No es asunto mío lo que Azalie le escribe a Orphen. Pero… ¿Por qué necesito saber qué dice la carta? –Miró el sobre en sus manos- No quiero dársela a él –Susurró con tristeza- ¿Por qué?

Al rato bajaron a desayunar pero la chica seguía en el cuarto. Tanto el rubio como el hechicero notaron la ausencia de Cleao.

Majic: Maestro ¿No cree que debamos despertarla?

Orphen: Esta chica nos retrasará ¿Por qué demonios de demorará tanto en bajar? Iré a buscarla y la traeré sea como sea. No podemos perder el tiempo.

Golpeó con insistencia la puerta hasta que finalmente la rubia le abrió. Estaba completamente vestida y lista para continuar viaje, no parecía que hubiese estado durmiendo.

Orphen: Dime ¿Qué has estado haciendo¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, no podemos retenernos por estupideces Cleao y lo sabes!

Cleao: - Con tristeza- Lo siento… - Tomó de su mochila es sobre y lo entregó al muchacho-

Orphen¿Qué es?

Cleao: Es una carta… de Azalie. Me la dio el dueño del hotel esta mañana.

Orphen se paró en seco y su mirada se perdió en aquel sobre de color rosado, lo miró fijo un segundo y se retiró sin decir nada. Iba caminando y sus pensamientos se perdían en aquella carta que la chica de cabellos violáceos, aquella que él había amado por tanto tiempo, le había escrito.

_Querido Krylance__lo,_

_Hace relativamente poco que volví a la vida, que volví a sentir el aire y el agua, que volví a tener un cuerpo humano. Pero hace demasiado ya que no te veo y te extraño. Si no fuera por ti no hubiese regresado y no hubiese entrado en razón, por eso quisiera, aunque fuese una breve visita, volver a verte. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por habernos salvado, a mí y a Chil__dman_

_Ahora llevo una vida tranquila e intento mantenerme alejada de la torre sé que no tengo muchos amigos ahí, tú eras el único quizá. Estoy bien, quiero que sepas, y soy muy feliz. Ahora no estoy sola ¿Sabes?, mi pequeño hijo ya nació. Si, es un niño e incluso tú te sorprenderías de lo parecido a Chil__dman que es. Sus ojos y su mirada son iguales a la de él pero su color de cabello es del color del mío. Es muy pequeño aún e intento no alejarme de mi nuevo hogar, no quiero perderlo, nuevamente._

_Entenderé si no puedes venir, aunque me encantaría, ya sabes, yo te quiero mucho. Si no llegamos a volver a vernos (realmente espero que no) deseo para ti la felicidad y quiero que sepas que conservaré siempre en mi memoria todo lo que vivimos juntos._

_Realmente Te __Aprecio Mucho_

_Azalie._

Orphen tragó saliva, necesitaba verla. Siempre la había amado y ahora ella le escribía a él diciéndole que quería verlo. No habían tenido la posibilidad de una despedida, quizá porque estaban destinados a volver a encontrarse. Él estaba decidido, iría a verla.

Majic¡¿Qué?! Maestro ¿Y la torre?

Orphen: No se preocupen, no nos desviaremos mucho.

Cleao: Pero fuiste tú quien dijo que no podíamos perder el tiempo por nada.

Orphen¡Ya sé que dije! -Gritó- Es solo que… necesito verla de nuevo… Azalie - dijo esta vez casi en susurros-

Cleao: No has podido olvidarla ¿Verdad Orphen? –Dijo intentando disimular su mirada triste-

Orphen: - Esquivando la pregunta- No podemos perder el tiempo, si nos vamos ahora estaremos allí en una hora, hora y media quizá.

Majic¡Si Maestro! –Él lo entendía porque él mismo daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a Eris, por volver a besarla-

Así caminaron por un largo rato. Podía notarse la ansiedad de Orphen por volver a verla, Majic caminaba a su lado intentando seguir el paso a su maestro. En cambio Cleao no parecía estar demasiado entusiasmada de verla. Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos y miraba con ojos tristes el camino.

Majic¿Cleao¿Qué sucede? –Se acercó a la muchacha al verla así-

Cleao: No, no es nada dijo. –Y miró de reojo a Orphen-

Majic¡Está bien! Pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa, puedes hablar conmigo.

La muchacha le dirigió a su amigo una sonrisa forzada y afirmó con la cabeza para no tener que hablar.

Cleao: -Pensando- Yo sé que aún soy una niña pero… no quiero… no puedo dejar de pensar en Orphen. Que digo... yo no amo a Orphen, no lo amo, eso no es así. Aún así, porque estoy tan triste.

Finalmente llegaron a destino, frente a ellos había una pequeña pero muy alegre casa. Sus ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas bellas cortinas blancas y alrededor había flores y varios árboles, en uno de ellos había un columpio muy pequeño.

Se acercaron a la puerta y Orphen golpeó. Se escuchó la voz de una mujer afirmando que ya se acercaba a la puerta.

Podía verse que Orphen deseaba mucho aquel encuentro. La puerta se abrió.

Azalie¡Krylancelo! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Sin decir nada él la abrazó con mucha fuerza, aquel abrazo pareció eterno, sobre todo para Cleao quien los miraba fijo en ese momento.

Orphen: Azalie... - susurró a la muchacha sin soltarla-

A pesar de ser cinco años mayor que Orphen y de recientemente haber tenido un hijo se veía tan hermosa y espléndida como siempre. Quizá, pensó, si era envidia lo que Cleao sentía.

Azalie¡Krylancelo viniste! –Dijo sonriendo-

Orphen: Sí, estábamos por aquí.

Cleao: -Pensó- Una hora de viaje no es estar por aquí. ¿Por qué Orphen actúa como si no estuviéramos con él? –Parecía un tanto fastidiada.

Azalie¡Hola! –Saludó alegremente a los compañeros de viaje de Orphen-

Orphen¡Ah! –Dijo como recordando de repente que no estaban solos- Él es Majic

Majic: Soy el aprendiz de mi maestro - dijo orgulloso el chico-

Azalie: -Rió- Veo Krylancelo que encontraste alguien que te admira mucho.

Orphen: Y ella es Cleao. –Dijo intentando explicar su relación con ella, finalmente dijo- Simplemente viaja con nosotros porque le parece divertido.

Cleao: - Lo miró con mala cara, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba que el hechicero dijera de ella- ¡Eso no es cierto¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!

Orphen: Pues entonces dime porque.

Cleao: Yo... eh... –No pudo responder a aquella pregunta tramposa del hechicero y se molestó aún más porque había quedado como una niña tonta ante los ojos de Azalie-

Azalie: Un gusto –Dijo- Por favor pasen, si es que tienen tiempo.

Cleao intentó decir que se dirigían con prisa a la torre de los colmillos pues no esperaba que se quedaran mucho tiempo pero antes que pudiera decir algo Orphen le afirmó a la mujer que no tenían apuro, que podían quedarse. Ante esta actitud la muchacha bufó.

Ya hacía demasiado que tanto Orphen como Azalie no paraban de hablar de sus recuerdos juntos y, mientras, Majic escuchaba emocionado sus historias de hechicería. Cleao, por otro lado, no mostraba el mas mínimo interés en la conversación, simplemente miraba a Azalie.

En ese momento se oyó el llanto de un bebé.

Azalie: Ya me parecía raro que Sammael durmiera tanto –Dijo levantándose para ir en busca de su pequeño-

Cleao¡Que bonito nombre! –Le dijo Cleao-

Azalie¡Gracias! –Le agradeció a la muchacha y desapareció tras la puerta de un cuarto y nuevamente reapareció con un niño en brazos de unos siete meses de vida- Ya, ya –le decía intentando tranquilizarlo- Este es Sammael –Dijo muy orgullosa mostrando su hijo a sus invitados, sobre todo a Krylancelo-

Orphen: - Notó enseguida el parecido a Childman que Azalie había mencionado en su carta, tenía los ojos, la nariz y los rasgos de quien había sido su maestro pero tenía el precioso color de cabello de la madre- Realmente... se parece mucho a Childman.

Azalie: Así es... ¿Quieres cargarlo? –Preguntó a Orphen-

Orphen: Pero que dices ¿Yo?

Cleao: No me dirás que te asusta un bebé ¿Verdad? –Dijo la rubia desafiándolo- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? –Le preguntó a Azalie-

Azalie: Claro, toma –Y entregó su hijo a Cleao-

Inmediatamente el pequeño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y a sacudirse en brazos de la chica. Ella se desesperó, no sabía que hacer para que dejara de llorar.

Orphen¿Qué sucede no puedes controlar a un bebé? –Dijo en tono burlón-

Cleao: Ya, ya no llores... ¡Majic ayúdame!

El chico tomó con cuidado al bebé y lo colocó en su falda, comenzó a hacerle muecas y a jugar con él. En un instante el pequeño ya se había calmado y sonreía alegre al rubio.

Cleao: - Lo miró un poco celosa- Yo podría haber hecho eso

Orphen: Pues no lo hiciste –Dijo fastidiándola-

Cleao: - Respondió al hechicero enfadada- ¡Cállate!! Al menos lo intenté –Dijo mirando nuevamente como Majic se divertía con el pequeño Sammael- ¿Eres bueno con las mujeres y también con los bebés? Vaya Majic.

Majic: -Sonrojado- Eso no es cierto Cleao.

Azalie: Majic ¿Puedes cuidármelo por un momento?

Majic: Claro Azalie.

Azalie: Krylancelo... ¿Me acompañas afuera?- Dijo al hechicero que sin dudarlo se paró de un salto y la siguió al jardín-

Cleao los miró salir juntos. Majic continuaba entreteniendo al bebé aunque parecía que era él quien más se divertía.

Llevaban un rato largo hablando afuera, Cleao podía verlos por la ventana. De vez en cuando Azalie tomaba la mano de Orphen y le hablaba a los ojos, cosa que enfurecía a la muchacha.

Majic: Cleao ¿Qué tanto miras? –Preguntó levantando la vista y mirando a su amiga-

Cleao: Nada –Dijo rápidamente-

Estaba cayendo el sol y aún seguían juntos. De pronto Orphen tomó a Azalie de la muñeca y la acercó a él rodeándola con los brazos, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombre de él y se quedaron así un momento. Cuando se separaron ella susurró algo al oído de Orphen, este sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

Ante esta actitud la rubia se desplomó, se encogió en el sillón e intentó disimular su tristeza. Realmente lo estaba pasando muy mal pero no podía permitir que nadie lo notara. De pronto los dos entraron en la habitación donde se encontraban Cleao, mirando hacia otro lado y Majic con el pequeño Sammael dormido.

Azalie: Vaya, se durmió –Dijo y lo alzó con cuidado para no despertarlo- Gracias por cuidarlo Majic. Aún no camina pero me preocupa que pronto empiece a usar magia.

Majic: Maestro, será un hechicero muy poderoso ¿No cree?

Orphen: - Sonriendo al mirar a Azalie- Claro que sí.

Finalmente se despidieron de Azalie y retomaron viaje. Mientras caminaban Orphen notó a Cleao muy callada y dispersa.

Orphen: -Confundido- ¿Y a ti que te ocurre? No me dirás que sigues molesta porque Majic es mejor con los niños que tú.

Cleao: No me ocurre nada.

Orphen¿Qué dices? No es normal que tú estés callada, algo te pasa.

Cleao: Te he dicho que no es nada, no seas pesado.

Orphen¿A quien le dices pesado? –Protestó como iniciando una de sus típicas discusiones-

Cleao: - Simplemente contestó- Ya te dije, no es nada.

Orphen: -Él no entendía su actitud, simplemente se rindió- Como quieras.


	19. Dudas Una noche juntos

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 19:"Dudas. Una noche juntos"

Finalmente habían retomado su camino hacia la torre de los colmillos. Ahora sólo se encontraban a unas horas de llegar a su destino y sabían que debían conseguir el collar antes que Ignis. 

Orphen: No seguirás con eso de que no te pasa nada ¿Verdad? No te creo, has estado callada desde que salimos de lo de Azalie y ni siquiera has querido discutir conmigo.

Cleao: Ya déjalo. Te dije que no es nada y nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión.

Orphen: Mira que hasta en esto eres testaruda.

Cleao: No me importa.

Orphen no entendía para nada la actitud de su amiga. Estaba distante y no tenía ánimos de hablar con él, ni siquiera discutir como solían hacerlo. A decir verdad el hechicero estaba bastante desconcertado.

Había intentado provocarla para que peleara con él, le había preguntado directamente pero ella siempre respondía lo mismo: No es nada.

Orphen¡Bah! Como quieras.

Cleao simplemente siguió caminando sin siquiera mirarlo. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido y no podía dejar de preguntarse que era lo que había sucedido entre Azalie y Orphen. ¿Acaso ella lo aceptó? Quizá ya no lo veía más como una hermano, ahora que estaba sola y con un hijo quizá se había dado cuenta de que quería estar con él. E incluso tal vez él había prometido volver con ella luego de terminar este asunto

Cada pensamiento era peor que el anterior e intentó despejar su mente mirando el paisaje. No pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Cleao: Orphen... ¿Qué harás luego de que todo esto acabe?

Orphen: - La miró aún más confundido, antes ella no quería hablarle y ahora le preguntaba esto- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Cleao: - Se arrepintió de haber dicho esto y rápidamente dijo- Olvídalo.

Ya podían ver cada vez mas cerca y más grande aquel castillo que constituía la sede de los hechiceros mas grandes del continente. Orphen con paso decidido decidió que entraría allí y recuperaría aquel tesoro a toda costa.

Hartia estaba informado de todo lo sucedido (incluso de la visita de Ignis) y sabía que llegarían a la torre alrededor de esa hora por lo que tanto él como Eris los esperaban a las afueras de la torre.

Orphen: Hartia, dime ¿Cómo está la situación en la torre?

Hartia: Doblaron la seguridad, es casi imposible que entren si ser vistos.

Orphen¿Puedes ayudarnos?

Hartia: Quizá pueda introducirlos por la noche.

Orphen: Bien, esperaremos aquí.

Hartia: Yo les haré la señal y ustedes entraran y se dirigirán a mi cuarto, tú sabes cual es Krylancelo, y allí aguardaran hasta que yo llegue. Luego veremos como hacer para recuperar el tesoro.

Mientras la conversación entre Hartia y Orphen transcurría Majic y Eris se lanzaban miradas pícaras y se miraban de reojo. La muchacha se sonrojaba al ver que el rubio la miraba.

Orphen: Vamos, nos esconderemos por aquí donde podamos controlar la torre y ver a Hartia.

Cleao: Bien.

Majic: Vamos Maestro.

Finalmente se refugiaron entre unos árboles donde permanecían invisibles a la vista de los guardias y sin embargo ellos podían controlar los movimientos que ocurrían en la torre. Ya estaba anocheciendo pero aún había mucha luz como para que pudieran escabullirse.

Cleao: Que aburrido... Pensé que sería mas emocionante meternos en la torre –Dijo decepcionada-

Majic¿Estás loca? Si lo hacemos según los planes del maestro podríamos acabar muertos sin lograr entrar en la torre. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que tuvimos que salir corriendo?

Orphen: No me culpes a mí por eso. Si mal no recuerdo estábamos en la biblioteca buscando un libro sobre Baltanders y cierta cosa derribó todos los estantes con los miles de libros haciendo un gran escándalo.

Cleao¿Acaso me estas diciendo escandalosa?

Orphen: Si, yo...

Majic: Maestro allí está Hartia.

Los dos dejaron de discutir y miraron en dirección de la torre, efectivamente allí estaba el hechicero, podía reconocérselo por sus llamativos cabellos rojizos. Los tres permanecieron atentos a los movimientos de él. En cuanto distrajo al guardia lo tres amigos comenzaron a correr. Atravesaron la puerta y siguieron recorriendo los pasillos del castillo. Orphen los guiaba.

Sin mayores problemas lograron llegar al cuarto de Hartia y esconderse allí, Eris los estaba esperando. Majic sonrió al ver la muchacha de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules parada en el centro de la habitación. Unos veinte minutos mas tarde, Hartia se les unió.

Orphen: Bien ¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó inquieto-

Hartia: No podemos ir esta noche, sospecharían demasiado. Sobre todo de mí que fui quien despistó al guardia.

Cleao: El hombre cangrejo tiene razón. No sería justo para él ¿No crees Orphen?

Orphen: Supongo que tienes razón.

Hartia: Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa. Yo estaré toda la noche en la biblioteca pues estoy investigando algo. No se preocupen por mí. Lamento que solo haya una cama pero puede uno de ustedes dormir en el sofá –Y sin decir mas se retiró-

Eris lo siguió, no sin antes voltearse para mirar a Majic y desearle unas muy buenas noches. Los tres amigos comenzaron a debatir sobre quien dormiría en el sofá, obviamente en joven rubio fue quien salió perdiendo ya que estaba totalmente distraído por la chica. Aunque la situación se tornó incómoda cuando Orphen y Cleao se dieron cuenta de que eso significaba que ellos dos dormirían juntos.

Cleao: Yo no quiero dormir contigo ¡Tú duerme en el piso!

Orphen: Claro que no. ¿Por qué haría eso? Yo me gané el derecho de dormir en esta cama (ganarse el derecho significó golpear a su aprendiz para que este por la fuerza aceptara dormir en el sillón).

Majic¿Por qué te haces tanto problema Cleao? –Dijo el muchacho- Si solías escabullirte por las noches dormida para meterte en la cama del maestro. No es como si fuera la primera vez que fueran a dormir juntos.

Orphen: - Sintió que había ganado aquella discusión aunque el comentario de su aprendiz lo había incomodado un poco-

Cleao: - Simplemente se sonrojó- Está bien. Pero no te me acerques y no vayas a espiarme mientras me cambio.

Orphen: Quien querría acercarse a una cosa como tú, además no tengo intenciones de verte desnuda, ya te lo dije, un cuerpo así no me excita.

Cleao¡¿Qué¡Discúlpame si no soy atractiva para ti y nada excitante! Retíralo –Y comenzó a ahorcar al hechicero-

Finalmente la pelea cesó y ambos se metieron en la cama, mientras que Majic dormía en el sofá tapado únicamente con una pequeña manta, aunque eso no le importaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en Eris y en el beso que se habían dado aquella vez.

La cama era para una persona por lo que el espacio era reducido y debían mantener los cuerpos pegados para no caerse. Los dos estaban espalda con espalda para evitar el contacto directo, aún así ninguno podía conciliar el sueño. Finalmente la incomodidad ganó a la chica y decidió girarse. Orphen pudo sentir los pechos de ella y el calor de su cuerpo en su espalda, no se atrevía a girar. Cleao podía sentir la respiración del hechicero sentía como todo su cuerpo deseaba acercarse al de él. Sabía que no debía. La chica volvió a girar quedando nuevamente a espaldas de Orphen y mirando fuera de la cama. Esta vez fue el hechicero quien giró y se acercó a ella. Cleao se estremeció, podía sentirlo demasiado cerca y aunque ya habían dormido juntos pues ella se había metido en la cama de él, nunca lo había sentido tan cerca.

Algunos centímetros y poca ropa la separaba del cuerpo casi desnudo del hechicero (pues él simplemente con el pantalón a lo que ella podía sentir el torso desnudo del chico apoyado en su espalda). Aquella situación le incomodaba pues nunca había estado así, tan cerca, con un hombre y aún así le agradaba estar así con Orphen. Ella ni siquiera había sido besada por primera vez por lo que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto.

Luego de una hora ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Al otro día Majic fue el primero en despertarse y se sorprendió al ver a su maestro y su amigo durmiendo tan pacíficamente juntos, uno tan cerca del otro.

Finalmente Orphen y Cleao despertaron e inmediatamente salieron de la cama al recordar la sensación que habían sentido la noche anterior.

Hartia irrumpió en el cuarto con nuevas noticias sobre el collar de Columnella. Eris entró al cuarto unos minutos después.


	20. Recuperando el collar de Columnella

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 20:"Recuperando el collar de Columnella"

Tras escuchar atentamente lo que Hartia les había comentado esa mañana, decidieron llevar a cabo, esa misma noche, su plan.

Aparentemente el colar esta escondido en uno de los cuartos más altos de la torre, al que solo tenían acceso los patriarcas y las matriarcas, e incluso un grupo selecto de ellos era el que podía acceder a tal cuarto.

Subieron las escaleras de la torre hasta que llegaron a la entrada del cuarto. Una gran puerta se alzaba delante de ellos pero no había ninguna cerradura o manija para poder abrirla.

Cleao¿Y ahora qué haremos Orphen? No podemos abrirla.

Hartia: Obviamente necesitamos alguna clase de artefacto especial para abrirla, algo a modo de llave.

Cleao: Y... Hombre cangrejo ¿Dónde encontraremos la llave?

Orphen: debe ser algo que los patriarcas llevan. Quizá algún anillo o...

Eris¡O un colgante! –Dijo de repente- El colgante que ellos llevan no es igual al nuestro. Aunque conserva la misma forma están hechos de otro material.

Majic¡Tienes razón! Quizá sea eso pero... ¿Cómo lograremos conseguir uno para abrir la puerta?

Hartia: No ha de ser fácil.

Orphen: Déjenme a mí.

Cleao: Orphen ¿Qué harás? –Preguntó temerosa de lo que podía llegar a hacer el hechicero, tenía ese brillo en sus profundos ojos café que le decían que algo tramaba-

Orphen: Cleao, préstame a Leki.

Cleao: Que... ¿Qué harás con él?

Orphen: No te preocupes, solo me ayudará con algo.

Cleao: - Dudó pero finalmente le entregó al cachorro de pelaje azulado y grandes ojos verdes que llevaba en brazos- Cuídalo por favor y tú Leki haz todo lo que Orphen te diga ¿Sí?.

El cachorro gruñó como afirmación a la muchacha y comenzó a correr junto a Orphen quien se dirigía escaleras abajo a toda velocidad.

Cleao preocupada rogaba que ellos dos estuvieran bien. Ya hacía demasiado que se habían marchado.

Finalmente escucharon a alguien subiendo a gran velocidad por la escalera, se ocultaron pues no podían arriesgarse a que los vieran. Manifestaron gran alivio al ver que eran Orphen y el cachorro de dragón lobo. El hechicero llevaba en la mano un colgante de la torre de los colmillos aunque su color, dorado, marcaba la diferencia.

Orphen¡Rápido! No tenemos mucho tiempo antes que descubran que les falta el colgante.

Hartia: Krylancelo ¿Qué has hecho?

Orphen: Hartia tú y Eris váyanse si no quieren verse involucrados. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Hartia empezó a correr escaleras abajo, Eris estaba a punto de irse cuando Majic la tomó del brazo y la trajo hacia él. La besó como había hecho aquella vez en la ciudad, sólo que esta ves profundizó más aquel beso.

Majic: - Separándose de ella poco a poco- ¡Ve! Y cuídate...

Cleao lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que su amigo hiciera eso. Estaba muy feliz por él pero no había tiempo para felicitaciones, sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Cleao¡Apúrate Orphen!

Se escuchó un pequeño crujido y la puerta se abrió. La sala en la que se encontraban no era de gran tamaño y en el medio de ella se encontraba el collar que tanto habían buscado. Lo tomaron sin dudar un segundo y empezaron a descender de la torre. Escucharon unos pasos subiendo y no les quedó otra opción que volver. Estaban atrapados en aquella torre del castillo. Orphen miró por la ventana.

Orphen¡Salten! –Gritó-

Cleao: -Desesperada- ¿Estás loco moriremos?

Orphen: No lo harán, lo prometo, Ahora ¿Confías en mí?

Cleao: Si –sabía que él nunca rompía una promesa-

Majic: Confío en usted maestro.

Y habiendo dicho esto ambos saltaron por la ventana cayendo a gran velocidad al vacío.

Orphen: Ábranse torres del cielo - susurró e inmediatamente apareció entre la muchacha y su aprendiz sosteniéndolos y descendiendo con suma delicadeza.-

Aquella escena le recordó a Cleao cuando Orphen la rescató a ella y a su hermana Mariabelle de las garras de Agosto Sangriento, quien era nada más y nada menos que Azalie convertida en monstruo. Miró a al hechicero quien miraba fijo hacia delante mostrando a la muchacha el perfil de su rostro, él se veía igual que aquella vez. E incluso le recordó la vez que lo vio por primera vez en el lago, cuando su rostro era iluminado por una hermosa luna llena.

Orphen: - La miró, notó que ella lo estaba observando y le sonrió- Te dije que todo estaría bien. Ahora cuando toquemos piso correr y no miren atrás por nada del mundo.

Majic y Cleao: Si –La muchacha se aferraba con fuerza al cachorro que llevaba en brazos-

Finalmente descendieron y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad a la salida. Orphen se detuvo en seco y decidió cambiar nuevamente el rumbo evitando el encuentro con unos soldados de la torre. Un hechicero se acercó a ellos con intenciones de atacarlo, Orphen pronunció un hechizo que lo dejo inconsciente en el piso y continuaron corriendo. Ya estaban cerca de la salida. Orphen iba hechizando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, Majic lo ayudaba con algún que otro hechizo, y Cleao mandaba a los soldados a volar con al explosión de poder que solía producir Leki. Así lograron salir de la torre y comenzaron a correr pues sabía que irían tras ellos.

El cielo se oscureció y el espacio se partió una vez mas dejando un portal para que Ignis pudiera a atravesar y así acceder a este mundo.

La mujer se manifestó ante todos los presentes (Orphen, Majic y Cleao, algunos hechiceros de la torre de los colmillos, algunos soldados, y Stephanie que llegaba ahora corriendo hacia los tres viajeros).

Stephanie¡Orphen! –Gritó al ver la criatura que surgía de aquel hueco en el cielo-

Aquella criatura tenía forma de mujer, parecía humana, pero ahora desplegaba unas grandes alas que confirmaban que no era más que un híbrido. Ni dios ni humano.

Ignis¡¡¡Finalmente tendré los dos tesoros y reclamaré el poder que me fue quitado y que me pertenece!!!

Orphen¡Jamás los tendrás! Los destruiré antes de que puedas tocarlos con tus asquerosas garras.

Ignis¡Jajaja! Adoro tu inocencia. ¿Acaso no sabes que yo quería que tú recuperaras ambos tesoros para mí?

Orphen: - Sintió la impotencia recorrer todo su cuerpo, pensando¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?-

Cleao: Tú jamas podrás derrotar a Orphen –Gritó la muchacha al ver como la criatura se burlaba del hechicero-

Ignis: Pero pequeña... –Dijo muy confiada mirando a la muchacha de profundos ojos azules-... Ya lo hice.


	21. El rehén de Ignis

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 21:"El rehén de Ignis"

Orphen: - Mirando su mano izquierda que ahora apretaba con fuerza el collar de Columnella- No lo tendrás... –Dijo por lo bajo- Debe de haber alguna forma de destruirlos ¡Demonios! Si hubiese podido leer lo que en las ruinas decía...

Cleao: - Comenzó a sentirse mal pues era su culpa que Orphen no supiera como destruirlos- Lo siento...

Ignis¡Entrégame los tesoros que me pertenecen¡Son míos! –Gritó con furia-

Majic: Maestro ¿Qué haremos?

Cleao: Miró su cuello, en el que colgaba aquella preciosa gargantilla- Toma –La tomó y se la entregó al hechicero- Yo se que encontrarás la forma.

Orphen: - La miró- Sí.

Cleao: Pero prométeme que... –Miró hacia otro lado- No te pasará nada ¿Sí?.

Orphen: Lo prometo.

La chica se quedó mirando al hechicero, ahora más tranquila, sabía que él jamás rompería una promesa. Aquella vez le prometió que no moriría y así fue. No quería perderlo.

La criatura se quedó allí presenciando como la rubia entregaba al joven aquella preciada gargantilla que su padre le había negado a ella. En su otra mano llevaba el collar, cubierto de unas preciosas piedras negras y colgando una gran joya de color ámbar en forma de colmillo, Ignis debía hacer algo o los dos tesoros capaces de hacerla mas poderosa, incluso, que sus padres, se perderían para siempre.

En un arrebato tomó a Cleao entre sus garras y la alzó en el aire. Tanto el hechicero como el aprendiz miraron horrorizados.

Majic¡¡Cleao!! –Gritó con desesperación al ver que su amiga corría peligro en manos de aquel monstruo-

Orphen: Ella no tiene nada que ver. Tú quieres esto –dijo alzando ambos collares- Así que suéltala.

Ignis: Te equivocas conmigo, yo no soy como aquellas brutas criaturas que derrotaste camino acá. Ella es mi acceso a ti, hechicero, y tú a mi herencia. Así que ella tiene más que ver en esto de lo que tú dices.

Majic: Maestro ¿Por qué tomó a Cleao?

Orphen: - Mirando hacia la criatura que llevaba consigo a la joven que se retorcía en sus brazos- ¡Maldita seas!

Majic: - El joven miraba a su maestro aún sin comprender del todo el porque Ignis había secuestrado a Cleao, quizá sospechaba algo del motivo- Maestro...

Cleao¡Tú asquerosa déjame! – Chillaba ella- ¡Suéltame!.

Ignis: Ya sabes que hacer ¿Verdad?

Tanto la mirada de Stephanie como la de Majic e incluso la de Cleao se depositaron el Orphen. Él miraba fijo a la mujer alada.

Majic¿Qué hará?

Stephanie: Le entregará ambos tesoros.

Majic: Pero ¿Por qué hará algo así?

Stephanie: Para salvar a Cleao.

Orphen: Sí.

Cleao¿Estás loco? No lo hagas, no se los entregues. Tú lo prometiste y si se los das todo se habrá terminado. ¿Acaso romperás tú promesa?

Orphen¡Niña tonta¿Acaso no entiendes el peligro de la situación?

Cleao: Quizá mejor que tú hechicero de pacotilla –Dijo y le sonrió- Por eso... hagas lo que hagas no le entregues los collares. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo, siempre logras lo que te propones, así le dije al hombre cangrejo una vez, así lo pienso.

Orphen miró sorprendido a la chica al escuchar esas palabras pero aún así no quería que muriera, y eso era exactamente lo que sucedería si destruía los collares. Observó ambos tesoros buscando la forma de romperlos.

Orphen: Quizá...

Stephanie¿Orphen?

Majic¿Maestro que hará¿Acaso usted encontró la forma?

Stephanie: Pero Orphen ¿Qué sucederá con Cleao?

El hechicero ignoró todas las preguntas de sus amigos y miró fijo a la mujer mitad diosa, mitad humana.

Orphen¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

Ignis¡¿Qué¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Orphen: Ambos collares representan lo puesto y ambos fueron creados para destruir al otro –Dijo elevando el tono de voz- Tan simple y absurdo –Rió y por lo bajo dijo- Espero que funcione...

Ignis¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

El hechicero colocó primero el collar de Columnella alrededor de su cuello y acto seguido colocó la gargantilla de Lácrima de la misma forma, uniendo ambos tesoros y ambas joyas. La criatura miró horrorizada, ambas joyas se fusionaban y una luz cegadora surgía de aquella unión. El hechicero sintió un poder y un profundo dolor penetrante en su pecho, no podía morir así que lucho contra aquella antigua magia. Los collares de fueron fundiendo y luego disolviéndose para convertirse en polvo, ya no existían.

Orphen sonrió y miró a Cleao que estaba aprisionada en los brazos de Ignis, ésta le dirigió una sonrisa.

Cleao: Lo sabia...

Ignis¡¡¡Noooo¿Cómo pudiste¿Acaso tan poco valor tiene para ti la vida de esta muchacha? Si tú destruiste lo que yo mas anhelaba, yo haré lo mismo y la destruiré a ella.

Majic¡Cleao!

Stephanie¡Cleao no!

Orphen: - Gritando con todas sus fuerzas y rebosando de un poder nunca antes alcanzado- ¡¡¡Adelante espada santa de la luuuuuuzzz!!!

Un resplandor cubrió la escena y todo pareció detenerse en el tiempo.


	22. ¿Cleao?

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 22:"¿Cleao?"

Ignis¡¡¡Noooo¿Cómo pudiste¿Acaso tan poco valor tiene para ti la vida de esta muchacha? Si tú destruiste lo que yo mas anhelaba, yo haré lo mismo y la destruiré a ella.

Majic¡Cleao!

Stephanie¡Cleao no!

Orphen: - Gritando con todas sus fuerzas y rebosando de un poder nunca antes alcanzado- ¡¡¡Adelante espada santa de la luuuuuuzzz!!!

Un resplandor cubrió la escena y todo pareció detenerse en el tiempo. El hechizo impacto de lleno en la criatura, y en Cleao quien seguía atrapada en los brazos de Ignis. Las alas de ella comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco como si fuesen corroídas por el simple aire, Ignis gritaba de dolor. En unos segundos su cuerpo desapareció, ya no existía.

El cuerpo de Cleao comenzó a caer a toda velocidad, Orphen corrió a toda velocidad y la recibió para evitar el golpe.

Majic y Stephanie corrieron tras él para ver el estado de su amiga, aunque esperaban lo peor ya que el hechizo de Orphen había sido muy poderoso y había golpeado de lleno a la criatura que tenía a la muchacha de escudo.

Tras ellos aparecieron Hartia y Eris seguidos de unos cuantos curiosos aprendices de la torre que había presenciado la batalla.

Eris¡Majic! –Gritó al chico haciéndose paso entre la gente y al encontrarlo lo abrazó- Estas bien, no sabes como me alegro.

Pero el chico tenía la mirada triste y fija en unos metros mas adelante, donde se encontraba su maestro sosteniendo a su amiga. No podía ver ya que la gente le obstaculizaba la vista pero aún así sentía una gran angustia.

Majic: Cleao...

Eris: Majic... –Y lo abrazó aún mas fuerte-

Stephanie venía junto con Hartia haciéndose paso entre la multitud.

Hartia: Krylancelo...

Stephanie: Orphen

El hechicero miraba al cuerpo inmóvil de la rubia, parecía dormir plácidamente como aquella vez en el bosque cuando la encontró tras su pelea, solo que esta vez no parecía que fuera a despertar.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por la mejilla del hechicero, él intentaba contener su llanto, y fue a parar al rostro pálido de la chica.

Al sentir el frío roce de la lágrima de Orphen, Cleao fue abriendo suavemente los ojos.

Cleao: Orphen... lo lograste. Yo sabía que lo harías, siempre lo supe.

Orphen: - Levantó la vista disimulando que había llorado- ¡Cleao!

Majic oyó a su maestro y se acercó corriendo junto con Stephanie, Hartia y Eris. Los cuatro se sintieron aliviados al ver que la muchacha estaba viva.

Cleao: -Sonrió- ¿Por qué todos me miran así?

Majic: No importa, solo... nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Stephanie: Así es.

Orphen¡Qué susto me diste! Mira que eres una malcriada bastante tonta.

Cleao¡¿Qué¿A quien le dices así hechicero bruto?. Mira que hacer un hechizo así a la cosa esa cuando yo estaba en el medio.

Orphen¡¿Qué?! Hice lo que tú me dijiste que hiciera.

Cleao¿Por qué te diría yo que me atacaras?

Orphen¿Quién sabe¿Cómo voy a entender yo lo que piensa alguien como tú?

Cleao¿Cómo yo¿A que te refieres con eso?

Orphen: Me refiero a lo que escuchaste.

Majic: Maestro, Cleao basta. Lo bueno es que están todos bien y que lo logramos.

Orphen y Cleao¡Cállate!

Stephanie: Parece que estos dos no cambiaran nunca.

Eris: Jaja. Me parece que lo mejor será que no te metas Majic –Dijo tomándolo de la mano-

Majic: - Miró la mano que ella le sujetaba y luego la miró a los ojos y le sonrió- Parece que sí.

Hartia: No entiendo. Pensé que Krylancelo y ella...

Stephanie: Ni lo digas.

Majic y Eris: Jajajajaja.


	23. El regalo bajo la luna

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna 

Capítulo 23:"El regalo bajo la luna"

Llevaban un par de horas caminando ya desde que habían partido de la torre de los colmillos. Se podía ver el sol ocultarse en el horizonte, el ocaso bañaba el cielo de un resplandor anaranjado precioso.

Cleo¡Qué bonito! –Dijo rompiendo el silencio-

Desde que habían emprendido su viaje de retorno todo estaba muy callado. Quizá sería la ausencia de Majic, quien había decidido quedarse con Eris en la torre, lo que generaba tal ambiente. O el simple hecho de que este sería el último viaje juntos ya que sin Majic el viaje no tenía sentido y ella no tenía motivos para continuar viajando con Orphen, quizá motivos tenía, lo que no tenía era excusas.

Cleao: Orphen ¿Qué harás ahora? Me refiero... luego de que lleguemos a Totokanta.

Orphen: No lo sé. Por el momento te acompañaré. No deberías viajar sola hasta tu casa.

Cleao: Ya te dije que no era necesario. ¿Orphen irás a buscar a Azalie? –Preguntó recordando la visita que ellos habían hecho a la hechicera-

Orphen: - Se sorprendió- No sé... ¿Por qué crees eso?

Cleao: Pues. Tu la amas ¿No es cierto? Y me pareció que volverías a buscarla cuando fuimos a visitarla aquella vez.

Orphen: - Miró al cielo- No estoy muy seguro que eso sea lo que quiero.

Cleao: - Miró fijo al hechicero, su expresión era de sorpresa- Ah

Orphen¿Qué¿Por qué te me quedas mirando así y luego solo me dices: Ah?

Cleao: Por nada...

Nuevamente el silencio invadió a los viajeros y éste se prolongó por un tiempo bastante largo. Estaba anocheciendo poco a poco. Los dos caminaban distraídos y bastante apartados, tanto que parecían no conocerse entre ellos.

Una vez más la chica habló.

Cleao¿Extrañarás a Majic?

Orphen: Creo que le enseñé todo lo que debía saber

Cleao: Jaja - Sabía que a su forma el hechicero estaba diciendo que, efectivamente lo extrañaría-

Orphen¿De qué te ríes?

Cleao: - Poniendo expresión seria- Nada.

Caminaron un tramo más antes de volver a hablar, aunque más que una conversación parecía un interrogatorio por parte de Cleao.

Cleao: Yo... eh yo –Balbuceó-

Orphen: - La miro confundido- ¿Cleao?

Cleao: Nada, me preguntaba... si alguna vez lloraste por alguien más, aparte de Azalie –Dijo recordando la lágrima que la despertó luego de derrotar a Ignis-

Orphen: - Comprendió inmediatamente las intenciones de ella al hacer tal pregunta o quizá realmente no lo hubiese notado y era simplemente una pregunta- No entiendo tu pregunta.

Cleao: - Notó la actitud evasiva del hechicero- No importa –Aunque se moría por saber si él la extrañaría a ella tanto como a Majic-

Orphen: No falta mucho para llegar. De día es un tramo fácil y libre de peligros así que será mejor descansar esta noche aquí.

Cleao: - Sintió que ya había estado alguna vez allí aunque no podía recordar cuando- Está bien.

Encendieron una fogata en medio y tendieron sus bolsas para dormir. La noche era preciosa, el firmamento estaba lleno de estrellas y en medio se podía ver una gran luna llena, que se admiraba en todo su esplendor. Cleao miraba el cielo fijo, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas ella se levantó, se vistió y fue a caminar. Le desesperaba reconocer el lugar como familiar y no saber donde estaba. Además sería su última noche viajando con el hechicero y miles de preguntas, recuerdos y sentimientos se le venían a la cabeza.

Caminó hasta que llegó a unas ruinas. En ellas había grandes estatuas rotas y cubiertas de verdes hojas. Grandes rostros tallados en roca. Una mano se ubicaba en el centro de varios rostros de piedra ubicados de forma circular. La luna desde ese lugar se veía más grande y esplendorosa que nunca.

Reconoció aquello al instante aquel lugar y aquello, un reloj lunar. Estaba en el lugar que él le había dicho se llamaba, el regalo bajo la luna. Era uno de los lugares que habían visitado cuando recién comenzaba su viaje. Esa noche de luna llena Orphen se había convertido en la manecilla del reloj, parándose sobre aquella gran mano, y había activado el hechizo que quitaba por una noche sus poderes. La noche era idéntica a la de aquella vez, sólo la situación era distinta.

Cleao: - Con tristeza, pensando- El regalo bajo la luz de la luna... Me pregunto ¿Por qué me pongo tan triste por volver a casa? Aquello que dijo Childman aquella vez... ¿Será verdad? Sé que aún soy una niña pero no puedo sacarme a Orphen de la cabeza. ¿Acaso será que yo...?

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Orphen¿Cleao¿Qué haces aquí?

Cleao: - Lo miro- No podía dormir –se excusó- y recordé este lugar. Quise venir.

Orphen: Hace ya mucho desde que estuvimos acá por última vez.

Cleao: - Mirando el piso- Si...

Orphen¿Te sucede algo?

Cleao: Cuándo pensaste que había muerto... digo... eh... ¿Acaso fue una lágrima lo que sentí tan frío?.

Orphen no respondió.

Cleao: Olvídalo –Y dio la vuelta para regresar al campamento-

Sintió el calor de una mano aferrando con fuerza su muñeca e impidiendo que ella se marchara. Volteó y vio al hechicero muy cerca de ella, aquella situación hizo que se pusiera nerviosa.

Lo miro fijo y éste le devolvió la mirada sin apartar los ojos de ella. Aquel momento pareció durar una eternidad hasta que finalmente se armó de valor para romper el silencio.

Cleao: Orphen ¿Qué...?

Sin que pudiera reaccionar él la atrajo hacia él de un tirón y la besó. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par y sintió una calidez en su pecho. Finalmente cerró los ojos y aunque al principio no sabía como corresponderle, pues nunca antes había besado, poco a poco fue imitando los movimientos del hechicero. Él la tomó de la cintura y pegó su cuerpo con el de ella, Cleao sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Orphen fue intensificando aquel beso hasta que introdujo con delicadeza su lengua en la boca de la chica.

Cleao: - Separándose un poco del hechicero- Yo... –Balbuceaba nerviosa la chica- yo.

Orphen: Lo sé –Dijo adivinando las intenciones de Cleao de confesarle sus sentimientos y volvió a besarla-

Suavemente, mientras la besaba, la recostó en la hierba que crecía en aquellas ruinas. La miró con sus profundos ojos café y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, la rubia lo abrazó muy fuerte.

Le acariciaba suavemente el pelo mientras que con la otra mano la tomaba por la cintura. Con cautela comenzó a descender por su cuerpo hasta acariciar su pierna y luego guió su mano hasta el muslo derecho de la muchacha, ella se estremeció y cerró las piernas para evitar que continuara. Orphen esto lo notó.

Orphen: - Quitando rápidamente la mano y separándose de ella- Lo siento, si tu no quieres yo...

Cleao: No es eso... es sólo... que yo... nunca estuve con un hombre... de esta manera –Dijo ruborizándose aún mas-

Orphen¿Confías en mí?

Cleao: Si –dijo sonriéndole y lo besó con dulzura-

Continuó besándolo y él la abrazó muy fuerte. Se recostó sobre ella y retomó donde había dejado. Con su mano fue subiendo el vestido de la muchacha, aunque no lo suficiente como para dejar que se viera algo del cuerpo de ella.

Ella despegó un poco su espalda de la fría hierba como para dejar acceso a la otra mano del hechicero. Poco a poco fue bajando el cierre del vestido permitiéndose así sentir la espalda desnuda de Cleao.

Ella acariciaba el torso desnudo del chico mientras él besaba el cuello de ella, produciendo en Cleao unos suaves gemidos de placer, aquello estimulaba al joven a continuar.

Su cuerpo se pegó más al de él lo que hizo que ella sintiera entre sus muslos los signos de excitación del hechicero, intentó disimular su nerviosismo aunque en vano pues él pudo notarlo. La abrazó con fuerza y la besó suavemente.

Con sutileza fue quitándole el vestido hasta desnudarla por completo, mientras admirando su hermoso cuerpo notó que ya no era más una simple chiquilla. Ella simplemente lo miraba y temblaba.

El roce de los cuerpos desnudos era una experiencia nueva para ella, aunque excitante, y el hechicero disfrutaba acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus caderas, sus senos todo lo parecía perfecto.

Orphen: - La miró con dulzura- No tengas miedo.

Cleao: Orphen... Ayy –Dijo suavemente al sentir aquel dolor punzante dentro de ella y se aferró aún más a la espalda de él dejando sus uñas marcadas-

Orphen: Lo siento... ¿duele mucho? –dijo con ternura-

Cleao: Estoy bien –Dijo sonriéndole-

Ella se perdía en las caricias de él, mientras Orphen se deleitaba con los movimientos de Cleao que acompañaban perfectamente los de su cuerpo. Continuaron haciendo el amor, extasiados, hasta que finalmente él se derritió sus brazos mientras ella profirió su último gemido de placer. Ambos se miraron, con la respiración entrecortada, sonriendo.

Finalmente Cleao se durmió sobre el pecho del hechicero.

Orphen: - La miró con ternura como dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, abrazada a él y casi en susurros dijo- Te amo.

La chica dormía ignorando aquella confesión de parte de Orphen. Simplemente se aferró a él sin siquiera despertarse.


	24. La promesa del pendiente de dragón

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo bajo la luna

Capítulo 24:"La promesa del pendiente de dragón"

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a escabullirse entre las ruinas formando sombras peculiares en el suelo. Finalmente uno alcanzó al Cleao forzándola a abrir sus grandes ojos azules. Sin moverse recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior preguntándose si había sido sólo un sueño. Al notar que estaba desnuda supo enseguida que aquella noche era algo más que un simple sueño.

Sintió la fría hierba bajo su espalda y notó que ya no dormía sobre el pecho de Orphen. Poco a poco se sentó y notó que una gran capa negra recubría su cuerpo, protegiéndola del rocío. Enseguida la reconoció, aquella era, la que Orphen llevaba puesta la primera vez que lo vio en el lago. Aquella noche que vislumbró al hechicero parado en la torre y se encaprichó con él, por primera vez.

Miró a su alrededor, él no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Miró al cielo y se llevó una mano a los labios recordando el calor de sus besos. Ella, ya no era una niña. No era la misma que había empezado aquel viaje con él hacía un largo tiempo ya. Era ahora una mujer. Tan distinta y sin embargo se sentía igual, la misma inocente que había estado enamorada de él por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y se lo había negado a ella misma y a todo aquel que la rodeaba.

Notó que el cachorro de Dragón Lobo se acercaba a ella por primera vez, desde que ambos se habían escapado del campamento.

Cleao: Leki –Dijo sonriéndole y acariciando su lomo-

El pequeño le correspondió aquella muestra de cariño lamiendo suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha. Finalmente el cachorro comenzó a jugar con el collar que Cleao llevaba en su cuello. Por fin notó qué era aquello que le resultaba extraño a ella, y lo comprendió todo.

Alrededor de su cuello llevaba una cadena de la cual colgaba un pendiente con forma de dragón que caía con delicadeza entre sus pechos. Lo miró y con su mano lo apretó contra ella.

En ese momento lo supo, él se había ido. Pero aquello no le produjo tristeza pues sabía que ese pendiente no era un adiós, era una promesa, una promesa de volverse a ver. Y ella lo sabía, él jamas quebraría esa promesa.

Se recostó en la hierba y pensó un rato largo, recreó en su mente cada escena de la noche anterior dibujando en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

Luego de un rato se levantó y tomando su vestido del suelo comenzó a vestirse. Aquella noche había sido la más feliz de su vida y siempre la recordaría. Aunque, ella lo sabía, sabía que no sería la última vez que lo viera. Siempre, de una forma u otra, el destino lo traía con ella una vez más. Este no era un final sino un nuevo comienzo.

Cleao: - Desperezando y echando una última mirada a aquel lugar al que sabía, algún día volvería- ¿Vamos Leki? Es hora de volver a casa.

El cachorro se frotó contra las piernas de la chica en una demostración de cariño y con un suave gruñido de afirmación continuaron viaje de regreso a Totokanta. Mirando al cielo, Cleao se aferró al pendiente de la torre que pertenecía a Orphen, y susurró unas palabras que se perdieron con el viento en aquel silencio.

Cleao: -Sonriendo- Te amo

FIN


End file.
